You Again
by throughhiseyes
Summary: Hermione thought she lost her chance at love but she though wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story.

 **Beta thanks:**

Emeraudedeux

 **You Again**

 _Chapter One_

 _April 15, 2004_

Hermione stood in her flat, washing dishes the muggle way and contemplating how her life had become so uneventful. She let her thoughts drift off, memory of her and Ron's breakup clouding her mind.

xxx

 _She was running late to dinner with Ron. "Damn it!" she thought to herself as she left her office and ran to the nearest Floo._

" _Ron?" she called out as she stepped out of the fireplace. He responded with a grunt, and she followed the sound to its source. She walked into the kitchen, instantly noticing a luggage bag by the table. "Are you going somewhere?" she inquired, walking towards him for a hug and kiss. He stood, briefly enveloping her in an embrace but turned his head away when she leaned in._

" _Hermione," he said, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to cut right to it here. We've been growing apart lately. You stay at work far too late and —" Hermione quickly cut him off. "I have been staying to help Remus with the centaurs pack… you know that!"_

 _Ron shook his head sadly, "It doesn't matter; it has been going on for a while." He glanced at her, his face crumbling, "'Mione, please don't cry."_

 _She couldn't stop the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "If you just want to be able to snog whores freely, well fine. Leave then!" She screamed as she turned on her heel and ran into their - no, her bedroom. She collapsed on the bed, crying all the harder as she hugged Ron's pillow, his scent the last thing she noted as she drifted off to sleep._

 _A knock on her the door startled her out of her cry-induced slumber. She mumbled a barely audible "come in" as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. When she looked up, she saw Ginny and Harry._

" _That little git! He told us you were fine," Ginny screeched while running to Hermione's side, grabbing her into a bear hug. Harry slowly walked over to Hermione and took her hand, "It will be okay sis. He will come back soon." Hermione shook her head, a slight frown playing on her lips. "No, he was right. We just grew apart." Harry shot back, "No! You just need some time apart, that's all!"_

 _Hermione pulled herself out of Ginny's embrace with a sad smile, "Harry it's okay, I promise. I was staying later at work because all we ever did was fight. He wanted to go out to the pub so he could get fawned over, and I just wanted to stay home. I didn't want to see all the girls trying to give their goodies away for free."_

 _Ginny laughed and added, "You were too good for him anyway_!"

xxx

The Floo activated, jerking her out of the past. " _Hermione_?" She heard Harry call from the living room. When she rounded the corner, she noted how grown up Harry really looked, yet still the same boy she met on the train all those years ago. "Yes, Harry?" She greeted him with a smile, pulling him in for a hug. Harry's response came quickly - too quickly -, and she eyed him with mild suspicion. "I have tickets to the World Cup, and I would like if you came with me and Ginny."

Hermione sighed, asking the inevitable. "Will Ron be there with his flavor of the month?" Harry grinned and laughed, "Yes, but he said that he would be on his best behavior."

She rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to retort but was cut off by Harry rambling on. "It's Bulgaria vs. Brazil, and we'd get to meet the teams as well." He pleaded at her with puppy dog eyes, and she could stifle her laughter.

"That only works for your son!" she quipped. "Bulgaria and Brazil, did you say?" She echoed.

"I guess I could attend with you both," she sighed, caving in. Harry reaches in to wrap her in a hug, his words muffled by her mountain of curls. "You're the best! Can I have some tea?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his abrupt change of subject and turned around to put the kettle on the stove. A loud ' _ **pop**_ ' sounded as Ginny appeared in front of her with a screaming James.

"I can't understand what he is trying to tell me," Ginny all but yelled over James cries. "Me! Me! Me! Me!" James wailed, reaching out for Hermione. When she grabbed him, he instantly quieted.

Ginny sat down on a stool, shaking her in disbelief. "Thank you! I guess he just needed his aunt." James started to rub his eyes as Ginny complained, "It's past his bedtime but he just won't sleep." Hermione began to rock and hum quietly, brandishing her wand to summon a blanket the child had previously left. While she was taking care of James, Ginny visibly relaxed and gently clapped her hands together.

"So… are you coming with us to the match? Mom will be watching James for us; as you know, it's my first time out since he's been born…" Ginny grinned widely, making eye contact with her husband and wiggling with excitement. Hermione took a break from her tune to reply a quiet " _yes"_ , rolling her eyes at the younger girl's behavior. She lifted James's hand then let it drop. It fell with soft a _thump_ \- a sure sign that he was fast asleep. 

Hermione motioned at the couple before making her way up the stairs where she could put James down in his full sized crib. She hadn't bothered to shrink it the last time he took a nap at her flat. When she heard the laughter from Harry and Ginny drift up into her room, she cast a light silencing spell around his bed.

She swiftly made her way back down to the kitchen, turning the stove down and grabbing three mugs from a nearby cupboard. "What is so funny?" Hermione asked, eyeing them both like they'd gone insane. Ginny wiped tears from her eyes, hardly able to get a word out between giggles. "Oh, we were talking about Ron's newest girlfriend. She came to the burrow for dinner last night."

Hermione stared at Ginny and waited for her to stop laughing. "Her name is Julie, and she is _so_ stupid. She sat down at the table and was very confused as to why George was holding James and we had no baby. It took Ron explaining it a few times for her to understand."

Harry was shaking with uncontrollable laughter but snapped his head up when Ginny added, "The sex must be good for him to stay with her though." Hermione could not stop the laughter that was coming out of her mouth even if she tried. There chuckles soon died down, and conversation flowed on as they finished their mugs of tea.

Eventually, Harry stood, motioning at his wife. "Do you want to get James or should I?"

"Well, you can leave James here or you can all stay the night. I'd hate to disturb him, and you know I have a guest room you're more than welcome to." Hermione replied quickly before anyone could say something else.

"Are you sure you won't mind?" Ginny inquired. "No," Hermione laughed "If I did, I would not have asked! Besides, tomorrow is Saturday and it would be nice to have some company in the morning." Harry and Ginny shared a look before he replied with a grin, "That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

Ginny started to run up the stairs, calling out "I get to sleep in the guest room with Hermione and _you_ can stay with James since he sleeps through the night now. Hurry, Hermione!"

Hermione chuckled, giving Harry a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "Good night, Harry. If you're up bright and early, I'll even make us breakfast tomorrow." She smiled, throwing him a small wave before making her way to the guest quarters after her best friend. 

_At least some things hadn't changed._

 **A/N:** I know the World Cup is held every four years, but since the war was in 1998 they did not have the cup. They would have to wait two years for the wizarding world to get back to normal and every player to practice with teams to qualify.

While Remus and Tonks survived, Fred did not. The characters will _**not**_ be like their normal selves as portrayed in the books.*

This will be updated sporadically


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story

 **Beta thanks:**

Emeraudedeux

 **You Again**

 _Chapter Two_

 _June 2004_

The weeks flew by all too quickly for Hermione's liking, and before she knew it, the World Cup was among them. She wasn't particularly thrilled about the event, despite it being an international favorite amongst witches and wizards alike. Hermione had never been a fan of Quidditch herself, but appreciated the sport none the less and would go to please her friends.

"Holy shite!" Ginny exclaimed as she walked into the tent. "You look amazingly hot!"

Hermione looked down at her clothes; she had on low-rise dark-blue jeans with knee length high-heeled boots and a long sleeved low cut shirt. Her long brown hair, normally falling at mid-back, had been charmed into tight curls and she had minimal makeup on. She blushed, squeaking out a ' _thanks_ ' before swiftly changing the subject.

"How was leaving James?" she asked, greeting Harry. "It was okay," Ginny sighed. "He was really happy to see mum and dad. I told them not too many sweets, but I don't think they will listen."

Hermione's laugh was interrupted by a voice she wasn't quite prepared to acknowledge. She turned around slowly, taking in the sight of Ron with an auburn haired girl hanging off his arm, dopey smile on his face.

"Hello Ronald. And… you are?" She asked tersely, staring holes into the girl. The brunette smiled softly. "I'm Katherine," she held out her hand. Hermione shook it before turning her attention elsewhere, looking around the tent. _Hasn't changed much since the last time we stayed here_ , she thought.

Her eyes swept back around, landing on Katherine. She couldn't help but wonder if she was any different than the other _bimbos_ Ron had dated. She had hoped that he would have settled down by now, no matter what happened between them.

Harry broke the silence by muttering, "Alright, mates. Let's go meet the teams." They all nodded in excitement and walked out of the tent to go find Ludo Bagman; he would be directing them to the locker rooms where the teams prepared.

 **oOoOoOo**

It had been nearly 10 years since Viktor Krum stepped foot in this locker room. They'd lost the World Cup that day in 1994, and though he didn't know her at the time, Hermione Granger had been there in the massive crowd. Months later would find him at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, and as he dressed into his scarlet Quidditch robes for the day's match, he thought back to the first time he'd set eyes on her all those years ago.

xxx

 _He had run into the library, looking for sanctuary in the many rows of books to help escape his 'fans.' He grabbed a book on magical creatures and sat down near a puffy haired girl who thankfully didn't register him._

 _Odd… He thought to himself. "She must not have heard me. Everyone always tries to talk to me, Quidditch fan or not."_

 _He opened the book and quickly flipped through it, unsuccessfully finding some clue that could help him get through the first task. Of course he had been picked as champion for the Triwizard Tournament, representing Durmstrang._

 _Frustrated, he glanced around and saw that the bushy haired witch was diligently reading through another large tome on magical creatures . He stood and walked over to her, stopping just in front of the table she was working at. He waited a few minutes before clearing his throat, slightly annoyed; Viktor Krum was not made to wait._

 _The girl didn't bother to look up, but huffed out an irritated "Yes?" He stared at her for a few seconds before uttering, "I vould like the book on creatures."_

 _Upon hearing him speak, her head shot up and she scanned him as if she couldn't quite place his face. After a few more moments, she stammered out, "Oh! I'm sorry… I thought you were someone else. You can have it, I'm finished." She handed him the book with a small grin._

 _When she smiled, Viktor couldn't help but hold her gaze; her smile was mesmerizing. The sound of someone giggling wildly broke him from his stare. Both he and the girl, he still didn't know her name, looked around for the source of the sound._

 _A dark skinned witch stepped out from behind the nearest bookcase, giving him a dazzling smile. When she noticed who was sitting at the table behind him, her demeanor changed and she spoke with a sneer, "Oh, Viktor. You don't have to make nice with her. Come with me and I'll show you what real fun is like."_

 _Halfway through her sentence her sneer changed to a flirtatious grin, and she took a small step towards him. The witch he'd approached quickly gathered up her books and stood, opening her mouth to speak but Viktor cut her off first, turning his attention back to the bothersome fan._

" _I am fine here, you go avay." he motioned to the witch. A gaggle of witches had come up behind her, and they all stopped their excited chatter, glancing at each other with confused looks on their faces before retreating from the library in embarrassment._

 _Viktor turned around to face the brown-haired witch, who smiled, thanking him for the kindness._

" _My name is Hermione. Maybe I will see you around…" She stood to leave once more, inclining her head briefly as if apologizing. "I'm actually running late to class." She gave him a shy wave before scurrying away._

 _Viktor watched her leave, vowing that he would get to know that girl no matter what_. 

xxx

"Hey Krum," his team mate Vasily Dimitrov's voice pulled him out of his daydream.

"Vhat?" Viktor grunted as he turned to face him. Shaking his head, he tried to focus on his surroundings, resisting the urge to sink back into his thoughts of Hermione. _If only I could just—_

His thoughts were interrupted once more as the rest of his team laughed at his glazed expression.

"You are putting your robes on vong," Dimitrov snorted, causing his mates to howl once more.

Clara Ivanova stepped forward, interjecting, "Were you thinking about a special someone? Maybe the witch who got avay? Or are you thinking about Levski?" She winked, making obnoxious kissy faces at him in the process.

The team roared even louder as Viktor quickly fixed his robes and took a step towards her. "Shut up," he growled, making her slowly retreat backwards with her hands up. Their laughter died down as someone called " _Excuse me_ … Hello?" Viktor didn't even need to turn his head to know that voice. How could he ever forget it?

 **oOoOoOo**

The group had decided to visit the Bulgarian team before the Brazilians - by Harry's choice. Hermione wrung her hands nervously. She wasn't sure if Viktor Krum was on the current roster, and she was too anxious to ask.

After checking in with the team manager and getting the go ahead, the five of them stepped into the locker room. Upon entering, they heard the team arguing in broken English, rather than their native tongue.

Hermione had always loved the way the Bulgarian language sounded rough, yet beautiful. It shone through, even as their words were spoken in English. She caught sight of Viktor and she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Viktor Krum had the same short black hair and brooding, dark eyes she remember from their younger days. He appeared to have grown even more muscular and lean, if that were possible. He'd always been an attractive man, and the years had treated him well. His facial hair was cropped into a short beard, and she briefly wondered how it would feel to run her hands along the stubble as he kissed her.

Horrified with the turn of events her thoughts brought forth, she glanced at Ginny, shrugged, and cleared her throat loudly, intent on making their presence known before she chickened out and left.

The effect was instantaneous. The team had stopped their banter and turned their full attention to the small group of spectators.

Viktor stepped forward as his eyes locked onto Hermione. "Herm-own-ninny?" He said breathless, shocked to find her here just moments after she took over his mind. Ginny coughed, reminding him that they weren't alone.

"Er… Velcome! Harry, Ginny, Ron and …?" He quickly took in the group, eyes stopping at the auburn haired woman at Ron's side.

"Katherine," she replied, stepping forth and holding out her hand expectantly. Hermione scoffed at the sight, frowning deeply when Viktor took it to kiss her knuckles.

"It's _so_ nice to meet all of you," Katherine gushed. I can hardly believe that I am standing in your locker room!"

Viktor gave her a small smile and stepped back to introduce his team mates. He pointed to a man that was the same height as him. He had shaggy black hair that fell to his ears, dark brown eyes, and a thick mustache. "This here is one of our chasers, Vasily Dimitrov."

Next, he pointed out a small woman sitting on a bench. She looked fierce, with steel grey eyes and a braid of dark red hair. "Clara Ivanova, another chaser."

Viktor motioned to man of short stature, not much taller than Hermione herself. His eyes shone kindly as he cut in, speaking almost perfect English, "I am the last chaser, Alexi Levski." They stared at him with mild surprise, prompting him to offer "My sister-in-law speaks English, so she taught me how to speak it properly." Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

Alexi took over, pointing to the three last men in the locker room. Two were holding bats, beaters _clearly_ , going by Ivan and Pyotor.

Finally, a man with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail stepped forth, blue eyes locking with each of their guests. "Lev Zograf, keeper."

The team dispersed, intent on greeting everyone properly. Viktor took the opportunity to make his way to Hermione. He bent down, clasping her hand in his own and kissing her knuckles gently. Without breaking eye contact, he straightened up and spoke in a throaty whisper, "You are just as beautiful as I remember."

Hermione blushed, eyes falling to the ground. Before she could muster a response, Ron angrily interjected. "Are you going to show us around or what?" All eyes fell on the tall ginger, where he was staring intensely at Viktor and Hermione. Volkov locked eyes with Viktor, silently telling him that he would deal with the rest.

Volkov stepped forward and replied with a huff, "Okay," he pointed to the lockers. "This is vhere ve change." His gestures were grand, as though they were looking at fine art rather than a dingy old changing room. "That," he pointed to a door opposite the entrance, "...is the bathroom. And that is all."

While the others mingled about, Viktor tugged on a stray curl framing Hermione's face and spoke sweetly, "Vill I see you later?"

She glanced up at his eyes, seeing nothing but warmth. Taking a deep breath, she whispered "yes." Her grin faltered slightly as she saw Katherine approaching out of the corner of her eye.

Katherine came right up to Viktor as if Hermione were invisible. She batted her lashes, "Excuse me Mr. Krum… Will you walk us to the stands?" Viktor shook his head and with a roll of eyes, said "No." Katherine blinked, trying not to look disappointed and failing miserably.

Harry came to her rescue by announcing cheerfully, "Let's go, mates! We have to meet the other team." He waved his arms towards the door, instructing them to get a move on.

"It was nice to meet all of you. Maybe we can meet up for drinks after the game, yea?" The team replied in unison, and Viktor watched on with sad eyes as their reunion was cut short far too quickly.

"Yea, good riddance." Ron muttered, eyeing Viktor as he ushered Hermione and Katherine out before they could say their own goodbyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story

 **Beta thanks:**

Emeraudedeux

 **You Again**

 _Chapter Three_

* * *

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Katherine were in high spirits after the Bulgarians won 220-100.

They had followed the crowd into a pub called Angler's Rest where most of the quidditch players normally gathered after a game. The five of them looked around the pub until they saw Levski; he was standing on top of a table shouting, "Over here!" and gesturing wildly at the group.

Ginny and Hermione laughed as they walked over to the team, weeding their way through the crowd of fans while Ron, Harry and Katherine went to get them drinks.

When they reached the area, they noticed it was half booth and half table, and there were four chairs with an empty space next to Viktor. He stood up to let Hermione squeeze between him and Levski. She sank down next to him with a small smile on her face just as the trio brought back three shots and two glasses of wine.

"Congratulations on the win!" Harry exclaimed as he threw back a shot of firewhisky. The team whooped, and along with Ron, threw back their own shots.

"Ugh… _gross_!" Ron shouted, "I got the wrong shot. It tasted like bloody cinnamon!" Hermione giggled, rolling her eyes at his dramatics. "That was _mine._ It's cinnamon flavored whiskey, and it's delicious." She grabbed the shot that was meant to be Ron's before he could down it too and drank it in one quick gulp.

"I vill get you another," Viktor offered, skimming his hand over her shoulders as he stood. Ron eyed the interaction with a cold glare. Hermione blushed, thanking Viktor quietly for his generosity when she _knew_ the pub was more than happy to cater to the team's needs.

" _Yuck_ ," Ginny exclaimed, breaking the moment. "I would rather stick with my Nettle wine." The group laughed, calling the barmaid for another round of shots for the rest of them before setting down to talk about the game.

 **oOoOoOo**

Viktor looked at the clock on the wall and began to fidget. "What's wrong?" Hermione whispered, turning her head to look at him.

"I have to get to my tent. Vould love you to come so ve talk." Viktor replied, downing one last shot. Hermione turned her body fully towards him. "Why do you have to leave so early? It hasn't even been two hours," she frowned.

Viktor stood, holding out his hand to the witch. "Come, I show you." Hermione took his hand gingerly, allowing him to help her to her feet. He smiled at Ginny and held back a sneer at the look of disgust on Ron's face. Hermione offered to her friends, "I'm going to talk with Viktor."

Ginny smiled at the pair, waving them off. "We will see you later. Nice to see you again, Viktor!"

Viktor nodded at Ginny and took Hermione's hand to lead her out of the crowded bar. As Hermione was trailing behind him, she couldn't help but wonder what was so important that he needed to leave early instead of reveling in his win.

Viktor stopped in front of a tent, turning slowly to face her. Hermione met his eyes and noticed that his looked distraught. She touched his cheek with her hand, "Viktor, what's wrong? You can tell me."

He kissed her hand, growing more confident with her affection. He took a deep breath and replied, "I haff a little girl. She is two."

Hermione's mouth formed a soft, " _oh!",_ and she soon enveloped him in a warm hug. "I had no idea. So… I'll get to meet her?"

Viktor hugged her back tightly and spoke into her hair, "I haff to relieve my mama. I said I von't be late but I still vant to talk." Hermione took a tiny step back, just enough to look up at his face but not enough to drop out of his warm arms. "Well… lead the way," she laughed.

They'd barely stepped into the tent when a chocolate haired bundle of joy launched herself at his body. Viktor automatically bent to scoop her into his arms, and she screamed in excited chatter, " _papa!_ ", along with other words that Hermione couldn't quite catch because she spoke so quickly.

Viktor gently hushed the child and turned around to face Hermione. "Teodora and mama, this is Herm-own-ninny. She is old friend."

"Be nice," he added to Teodora when she glanced wearily at Hermione.

Hermione smiled at the little girl who looked exactly like a female version of her father. "Hello Teodora, you can call me.." She was cut off by Teodora squealing "Minny!" and jumping out of her father's arms to latch onto Hermione.

Hermione cuddled the small girl while Viktor and his mother stared at them in disbelief. She realized how quiet the room suddenly was and looked over the child's head at the other adults.

"What?" she asked nervously, putting the child down carefully. The girl clung to her legs desperately, grinning widely at Hermione with a look of awe.

"She doesn't like other women," Viktor spoke quietly with a soft smile on his face. "Dora, time for bed." He spoke louder as he walked towards his daughter, but Teodora did _not_ want to let go of Hermione. She screamed, "NO!" and began to cry.

Viktor stopped dead in his tracks while Hermione smiled at him sheepishly, "It's really fine. I can hold her." Hermione scooped the child up and started to walk around the tent, rubbing her back soothingly and speaking so quiet that only Teodora could hear her.

Viktor stared after them, lost in the sight until his mother cleared her throat. He whipped around to face her, reddening slightly at getting caught.

"I like her. She is nice to Dora," she spoke with a kind smile. "Dora must like her too. Come, give me a kiss, then I go." His mother leaned forward pecking him on his cheek and left to go back to her house.

 **oOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, Hermione felt that Teodora had gone slack, a sure tell that the child had nodded off. She scanned the room quickly, finding a child sized bed and laying the girl in it, covering up her tiny body with a well-loved blanket.

After tucking Teodora in, she re-entered the main compartment of the tent and saw that Viktor was sitting on the couch; he had tea and a tiny spread on the coffee table in front of him.

She walked over to the sofa and plopped down next to him. She smiled shyly as Viktor turned towards her, grasping her knee gently. "Thank you for that. I haff no idea vat came over her. Vat vere you saying to her?"

Hermione's smile widened as she began to assemble her tea. She answered, "It's no problem. I do the same thing for Harry and Ginny's child, James, when I'm around them," she paused, blushing.

"I was quoting the muggle story 'Goodnight Moon' from memory. It was my favorite book that my parents read to me when I was younger. I read it to James all the time."

As she sat back and turned to Viktor, she noted the look of awe on his face, causing her blush to deepen. He quickly shook himself out of his stupor and spoke, "If you don't mind me asking, vhat happened vith Veasley? Last I remember, you vere at Fleur and Bill's vedding together."

Hermione took a deep breath, sipping her tea and steeling her nerves before answering, "We broke up a little over three years ago. We were happy in the beginning and just skirted over our problems," she spoke into her cup, not quite able to meet his eyes. "We dealt with our losses from the war in different ways. After the first year, we fought _all_ the time. I didn't want to end things just because we never sat down and talked."

She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to calm herself down, "After two years, he started to go to different bars each night. So many girls were throwing themselves at him. _The war hero,"_ she spat. "I was so worried that he was cheating on me. He told me that he wasn't, but he blamed the fact that he was going out all night because of _me_ ," her words were bitter.

"He said that it was _my fault_ because I worked so much." She finished the last sentence with her face in her arms, muffling the words. She hadn't even realized she'd begun to cry.

She felt him reach for her, uncurling her arms from around herself and wrapping them around his neck. While seeking comfort in the embrace, she breathed in his musky scent - grass, leather, and a hint of vanilla, but she couldn't tell if that was her perfume or him.

After a few minutes, she reluctantly pulled herself out of his warm embrace, though she wanted nothing more than to curl up next to him. She wiped her eyes and apologetically said, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to unload this on you."

Viktor shook his head, "You don't need to be strong all the time. It's okay to need someone. Ve vill talk about him later." He spoke gently, easing them into a safer zone. "Now, tell me about your vork."

Hermione smiled. "I work just under Remus Lupin in the _Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_. I'm basically being groomed to take his place once he retires," she offered. "I'm very passionate and good at what I do, so naturally I am the best for the job after Remus," she sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't have much free time, although I do like it that way. I've always been one to keep busy," She smiled, gesturing towards him with a wave of her hand. "Enough about me. Let's talk about you, Viktor. We've much to catch up on, clearly." They both chuckled.

Viktor grinned back, his eyes warm. "Your job sounds exciting. I play quidditch and spend time vith Teodora," he shrugged.

"Why isn't she with her mother? If you don't mind me asking, of course..." Hermione enquired.

Viktor's eyes dropped to the ground, sadness written across his features. "She died just after Dora vas born. She had, how you say it… brain bleed," he shuddered. "Gone vhen Dora vas only one hour old."

Now it was Hermione's turn to offer some comfort, but she wasn't quite sure what to do. She settled for a simple gesture and grabbed his hands softly, holding them in her lap. "Oh, Viktor. I am so very sorry." She couldn't help but tear up again. She knew what it was like to lose loved ones.

They sat side by side, holding hands for nearly ten minutes while Viktor composed himself. Hermione broke the silence with a soft voice.

"I'm sorry that she was ripped from your and Teodora's life so soon," she spoke gently, relieved as Viktor's breathing slowed to a normal pace.

"You still love her…" It was soft, a statement rather than a question.

"I did. But it held no candle to you," his response was strong and clear as he looked at her face, gauging her reaction. She continued to stare at her feet, not meeting his eyes as a deep blush crept up her neck at his declaration.

He reached over to her and gently used his hands to push her chin up, forcing their eyes to meet. "I vas more upset about Dora no have mama," his words full of emotion. "I vas only starting to love her. You? You are hard to get over." Hermione's heart raced at lightning speed as her mind fought to process the words.

Viktor leaned forward and spoke in a barely audible whisper, "May… I.. kiss you?"

Her breath hitched, the last thread of composure flying out the tent door. "Yes," she spoke in a breathy whisper.

Just as their lips almost touched, shouting pulled them from their embrace.

" _Hermione_!" she heard her name screamed outside the tent. She popped open one eye and growled, frustrated with the interruption. Her name was called out again, and she looked at Viktor apologetically before walking out of the tent with her mouth set in a tiny snarl.

She saw Harry cupping his hands around his mouth shouting her name, "Hermione!" She walked up behind and and hissed "Harry, what do you want?"

Harry gulped, watching her wearily. "We're uh… going home early," he motioned at Ginny who was standing slightly behind him. "Ron and Katherine took over the tent." He grimaced at her dark expression.

Hermione blanched, "I did _not_ need to know that, but thank you for finding me. I'll just see you later, then." She turned on her heel and slipped back into Viktor's tent.

The air inside had obviously changed, and that perfect moment between the two of them had clearly passed. Trying to hide her upset, she smiled softly. "Sorry about that. Harry wanted to tell me that they were leaving," she said awkwardly.

Viktor returned her smile with one of his own and grabbed her hand, "I haff to go to sleep. Then ve must go home to my country, but…" He trailed off, "Can ve see you again?"

Hermione shook her head, whispering a small " _yes"_ and could barely restrain herself when he leaned over and lightly pressed his lips to her hand. She groaned quietly, wanting nothing more than to leap into his arms and kiss him silly. She was surprised by her train of thought; she hadn't wanted something like that since before her and Ron's breakup. She flushed, biting her lip as he tucked a strand of her behind her ear.

She slipped over to the sofa, reaching into her clutch for a spare piece of parchment to pen down her address. "This is where I live. You're welcome to floo me anytime. I do hope to see you and Teodora again." She gave him one last look before waving goodbye and stepping out of the tent.

She headed for the designated apparition grounds, Viktor's scent still clouding her mind. She grinned widely, chuckling to herself at the night's turn of events. Spinning on the spot, she was sucked into darkness, apparating herself home.

 **oOoOoOo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story

 **Beta thanks:**

Emeraudedeux

Thank you to everyone who followed and thank you to roni2010 for your reviews

* * *

 **You Again**

 _Chapter Four_

* * *

Sunday morning found Hermione at the Burrow for their weekly lunch. Though she and Ron had split, they still treated her as family. She was currently sitting at the table in the kitchen slicing up vegetables in preparation for lunch. The Weasley matriarch always coerced Hermione into helping, insisting to show her this spell and that. " _Every good witch learns household spells. How will you ever get a husband, dear?_ "Molly Weasley's voiced tutted in her head. Hermione still preferred to do _some_ things in the muggle fashion, like cooking.

"So," the elder witch began, turning from the stove to face Hermione. "How did the game go last night? Meet anyone special?" Hermione stopped cutting, nearly dropping her knife when she looked up and saw Molly wink at her.

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. "The game was fine, but what are _you_ talking about, Mrs. Weasley?" She spoke with suspicion lacing her words.

Molly scoffed, "I am Molly or Mum, none of this Mrs. Weasley business." She wagged her finger and continued, "Someone told me that you left early and went to another tent."

Hermione blushed, confirming her words. "It was Viktor Krum. We were just catching up," she went back to dicing the vegetables, speaking as casually as she could. "Did you know that he has a two year old daughter? He raises her by himself."

Molly pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, a glint in her eye that showed the wheels turning full speed in her head. "Oh, dearie! I'm glad you got to catch up. Maybe you could help with his daughter? We all know you love kids."

" _What_?" Hermione practically shouted, looking around before lowering her voice. "What are you talking about? I probably won't see him again! Besides, I thought you wanted me and Ron together?" She nearly pouted.

Molly shook her head. "You misunderstood me. I'm sorry," she frowned. "I got over that awhile ago, but I suppose I never told you. You must understand, it was quite a shock when it ended because you two seemed so _happy_."

"Why now?" Hermione pondered, "I mean, thank you… It means a lot. But still, why _now_?"

Molly grabbed the Prophet and handed it to her. "I'm guessing that you haven't seen this?" Hermione reviled, taking the paper, "I stopped reading this _joke_ of a paper after they did that piece on me and Harry."

The headline read:

" _Will the Golden Girl land the Quidditch star?"_

Under the headline was a large picture playing in loop, showing Hermione touching Viktor's cheek before embracing in a tight hug. _"Will the brightest witch of her age, Hermione Granger, find love with Viktor Krum, an international quidditch star? Or will she break his heart like she did to Ronald Weasley? We know that she has a string of men waiting on her hand and foot. A source close to her says that she will be playing around with him until she gets bored and turns her sights to someone new._ _Here at the Daily Prophet we can only hope that Mr. Krum will be smart in his decision."_

The article was signed with the flourished signature of none other than Rita bloody Skeeter.

Hermione picked her head up and scoffed, "What do they mean I'm _going to string Viktor along?_ Who the hell have they been talking to?" She tossed the prophet back to Mrs. Weasley, too annoyed with the propaganda to even have it near her. "Why do you read this Molly? What made you say I was happy?"

Molly touched the picture of her and Viktor, a knowing smile gracing her features. "You look truly happy and carefree, more than I have seen you in a _long_ time."

Molly sat down next to Hermione and grabbed her hands, "you deserve it, we will be here no matter what."

Just as Hermione was wiping tears from her eyes Harry walked in carrying James, "hello mum." Harry stared at Hermione with a small smile on his face "Ron is here, by himself."

Ron came in from outside and was walking backwards talking to George "I am serious about wanting to work in your shop."

Fred glanced at Molly then at Ron and replied, "sure, come by tomorrow, we will figure it out."

Molly ran over to them and pulled them into a tight hug, "now go get everyone rounded up to eat, and fix the table so it's longer. Hermione?" she added as she turned around "can you help with the plates and silverware?"

Ron spun around and stared at Hermione like he was seeing her for the first time. Hermione stood up grabbed the plates and silverware, shaking her head when Ron's eyes didn't leave her face.

"Aunt Hermione!" she heard her name being called as soon as she stepped outside, she looked around and saw Fred II, Teddy, Victorie, and Dominique standing by the table looking antsy. No sooner had she put the plates on the table when all 4 of the kids rammed into her knocking, her down.

"Oi, you crazy kids, get off Hermione." George shouted once he noticed the dog pile, he pulled the kids off and told them to go bother someone else. After Hermione promised to read the kids a story before she left, they went to play leaving Hermione and George alone, he pulled her into a hug

"Why haven't you been here?" He whispered into her ear.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and said back "I got tired of the looks from his girls...I wanted to hex them." she and George started to laugh.

Hermione had finally flooed home after reading 3 books and promises to be back early next Sunday to read more books. After she put the leftover food in her fridge that Molly insisted she take, as she looked 'too skinny,' she glanced at the clock, it read 7:00 pm. Hermione reasoned that she could take a long relaxing bath, then read a few chapters before she went to bed. She knew that she had to talk to Viktor about what was in the newspaper, she just didn't know how to go about it. She did not know if he wanted a relationship but she wanted him to know up front that nothing was going on. As Hermione was running her bath she heard a voice, she turned off the water and followed the sound of her name being called.

"Viktor?" she gasped once she saw his head in the fire.

"Herm-own-ninny. I sorry for bothering you but Teodora crying about moon and says minny. I haff no idea vat moon mean, do you?"

Hermione nodded her head with a small smile on her face, "yes, do you remember the story Goodnight Moon that I told you about?" she waited until he nodded before continuing walking over to her bookcases, selecting the book "I'm sure that is what she means, if you move I can come over and tell it to her." Viktor had just stared at her through the fire, shook his head and quickly stepped back allowing her through.

Brushing soot off herself, she looked around at his house, from the look of the living room, she could tell that it was a fairly large house. She could see multiple toys and baby clothes thrown about. She turned to Viktor with a smile on her face when she noticed he was holding his daughter.

"Hello Teodora!" she exclaimed walking over to the pair of them.

"Minny! Tell moon story?" Teodora said in an excited voice, Hermione smiled and took her from her father.

"Yes we can read the book, but then it's bed time."

Viktor took them to her room and walked away leaving the door open halfway, he sat down on the floor outside the room listening to Hermione read the story that his daughter wanted. He heard her get off the bed and walk around the room.

"Oh Teodora how about this one called Sleeping Beauty? It is my favorite." The little girl didn't reply back but Viktor could imagine that she had nodded her head.

When she started reading the second book, she had changed her voice to sound different for each character. He could not believe how mesmerized he was by the sound of her voice, it only made him feel better that he wanted to start a relationship with her, or at least try one because having a child involved was different.

Hermione was about half way through the book when she looked down at Teodora. Who was snuggled against her side, and realized that she was fast asleep, giving her a quick peck in the forehead she slowly moved her body out of her grip, put the book back and walked out of the room. She walked downstairs into the kitchen, Viktor had started making tea. He smiled as she walked in and quickly went to her to give her a hug.

Hermione giggled and said "thanks but what was that for?"

Viktor loosed his hold on her but didn't let go as he replied "for reading to Dora, she loved it."

Hermione just smiled at him and said "It was my pleasure, she is such a snuggle bug, I will have to find you your own copy of Goodnight Moon so you can read it to her."

Viktor leaned forward and was about to kiss her when he heard the floo being activated, a voice that was slightly slurred rang out

"Viktor? Are you here?"

Viktor let go of Hermione as he swore in his head "in kitchen"

He waited until he saw his teammate and friend Alexi Levski leaning on the doorway, he looked like he could not stand on his own. "She left me," Levski sobbed, unaware or not caring that Viktor had a guest.

Viktor turned to Hermione with a small smile on his face "I sorry but I haff to help him."

"It's okay Viktor, I understand, you take care of your friend." With a deep breath she leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "good bye Viktor until next time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story

 **Beta thanks:**

Robot From The Future

Thank you purplestar412 for your reviews!

* * *

 **You Again**

 _Chapter Five_

* * *

Hermione was startled out of her dreams by the loud beeping noises coming from her alarm clock. 'ugh' she thought to herself as she pulled up on her arms and look at the clock, it read 7:00. She thought as to why her clock went off so early but then she remembered that she didn't take a shower last night after she came home from Viktor's, she went straight to bed. She got up yawning, grabbed her clothes for the day and went to take a shower. After she got out she decided that she would try to go to a book shop on her lunch break to find Teodora her own copy of Goodnight Moon, as the one Hermione had was very special to her.

Before she stepped into her office she went to see Remus Lupin, her boss. She knocked on the door and waited for him to say come in. Once she heard him speak she walked inside and took in his figure, she remembered how thin and old he had looked when she first saw him in her third year. Now, he still had speckled grey and brown hair but he seemed a more healthy weight and much younger by his facial features.

"Hello Remus," she stated as she walked in and saw him rising from his desk.

"Hey Hermione! How are you? Did you have fun this weekend? Me and Tonks are having another kid." He replied and moved behind the desk to stand close to her.

"Oh Merlin, Remus congratulations! I'm so happy for you two, how does Teddy feel?" Hermione said excitedly as she gave him a hug.

Remus ran a hand through his hair and replied with a huge smile "thank you, he is really excited. He has already talked about the stuff he wants to do with the baby when she is here." He suddenly looked at her wide-eyed "shit umm...don't say anything it was suppose to be a surprise, we were getting together at Molly's this weekend to tell everyone."

Hermione placed a hand over her heart laughing and said "don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Remus smiled and said "what can I do for you this morning?"

Hermione suddenly remembered why she was there and looked nervous, "I need to go to a muggle bookstore today and get a book for my friends daughter, could I take a long lunch to go get it?"

Remus laughed "of course Hermione, you don't need to ask." "Wait is this for Viktor?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows.

Hermione scoffed and replied "what do you mean?"

"well I know he has a kid, about 2 I think." He stated as he went to sit back in his chair.

Hermione sat down in the seat across from him and just stared at him unable to speak, "what?" she finally uttered "how do you know?"

Remus signed some papers before speaking, "It was all over the newspapers in Bulgaria, when his wife, I think, passed."

"oh," Hermione mumbled "I didn't know that she was his wife, he just called her his daughter's mother."

Remus reached over and grabbed her hand "What is going on?" Hermione was lost in thought and didn't hear his question,

"what?" she asked as the door opened behind her and knocked her out of her thoughts.

"Hello love." Tonks said as she opened the door, noticing someone was in the chair she said "oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in a meeting your secretary said nothing."

Remus walked over to greet his wife and whipped up another chair for her, "It is only Hermione, she came in to talk."

Tonks gave Hermione a quick but tight hug, well as tight as she could with her big belly. She was cut off by Hermione exclaiming "wow! Tonks look at your belly, you look gorgeous. Pregnancy suits you."

Tonks smiled at Hermione and replied back "thank you, i feel like i am a bit big this time around."

"Oh nonsense, it is your second child i read that you tend to show sooner and can be larger with your second." Once Hermione had realized what she said she quickly blushed and looked at the floor.

Remus and Tonks shared a look, they knew that Hermione had wanted to start a family with Ron but war had made it impossible. They also knew that she would have done as much research as she could when they talked about it.

Tonks just grabbed Hermione's hands "thank you, dear. I'm sure I am just freaking out. Well I just wanted to see if you can take a late lunch, I have a healer's appointment today."

"What time?" Remus asked as he stood by her chair, "I know Hermione wanted a long lunch, I hope we can work around that."

They had pretended to ignore Hermione's rapid blinking. Hermione wiped the few tears that had fallen from her eyes, stood up, and smiled, "no, I can just take an early lunch if that is okay with you Remus. I don't want you to miss an appointment."

"Thank you Hermione, the appointment is at 1."

Hermione walked over to the door and replied "I have to get to work, congratulations again, I will let you know when I take my lunch, thanks."

Hermione walked as quickly as she could without running to her office, when she got there she locked the door and put a silencing charm up. The tears started to pour as soon as she shut the door, bringing back the memories of her past.

 _Hermione was holding the muggle pregnancy stick in her and Ron's bathroom. The test had a plus sign, she was not sure on how to feel, they had not decided on having children yet. She knew he wanted a big family but she didn't know when. While she waited for Ron to come home from work she became more excited to be a mother. An hour after she got the positive test Ron came out of the fireplace,_

' _Mione? Are you here? I told Mum we would come by.'_

 _Hermione had been in the bathroom the whole time, sitting on the toilet daydreaming about her red-haired baby. She heard her name being called again, 'oh in here Ron. I have some news.'_

 _Ron pondered what she would want to tell him while she was in the bathroom, confused he walked to the door and saw her sitting there, still in work clothes._

' _Mione what are you doing? I didn't ask you but we usually don't do anything on Thursday nights,' Ron had started to walk away from her and get some clean clothes._

' _Ron? Ron?' Hermione called after him, 'Ronald Bilius Weasley! Stop moving and listen to me, what I have to say is bloody important! I'm pregnant with your child!' Hermione bellowed watching him fling clothes around the room._

 _Ron stopped dead in his tracks and whipped around to look at her. 'Umm...what? How did this happen?' Ron slowly uttered after staring at her for 5 minutes._

 _Hermione almost yelled 'what do you mean how did this happen? It happens when two people have sex.'_

' _Merlin, Moine I know that, I just mean we aren't ready for children at all. You have your job and I'm still living my life.'_

 _Hermione calmed herself down from the hysterics that were building in her chest when she realized that Ron didn't want a child. She quickly got ready on a blur and started to walk out the door,_

' _No,' she said quietly and turned around and marched up to Ron, 'how dare you, i will be having this child you can either be here or not. Don't say a word to anyone until I go to the doctors. I won't force you to be here, it's all up to you.' She wiped the tears that were falling from her face, checked her reflection in the mirror by the fireplace, and flooed over to the Burrow._

A knocking pulled her out of her thoughts, "It's just me, Remus. Can I come in?" she heard a voice call from outside the door.

Hermione wiped the tears off her face, took down the silencing charm, and called for him to come in. She wasn't worried about Remus seeing her tears as he had been there to help her through the hardest time in her life. Remus opened the door, smiled at her and held out a cup full of hot chocolate.

"I had a feeling you would be needing this, so I popped over to that shop you like and got some."

Hermione tried to smile but the drink reminded her of her parents and that made her start to cry harder than before. Remus quickly threw up a charm and pulled her into a tight hug, not saying anything just waiting until she had finished. After 10 minutes the tears had finally stopped flowing, Hermione grabbed the tissue that Remus had handed her, cleaned up her face from the tears and snot and whispered "thank you."

"Anytime," Remus replied, not letting her go until she pulled away, "So you finish the paperwork that you started yesterday and go home."

Hermione stepped out of his hug and snapped her head up to look at him, "What? What did I do?"

Remus laughed and said "Nothing Hermione, you need a break today, I know you are a few days ahead of your work. Go get the book and then rest."

Hermione said "what about your appointment with Tonks? Who will be in charge while you are gone?"

Remus picked up her hot chocolate and handed it to her, "I will only be gone for the appointment, me and Tonks will come back to the office to eat. We already talked about it. " He added when he saw Hermione open her mouth.

She just shook her head mumbled thanks and sat down to finish her work, checking to make sure that the other workers had filled out the centaurs negotiations form correctly.

Remus took down the charm, went to her door and said "I don't want to see you back here until tomorrow, that is an order."

Hermione saluted him and replied "yes sir."

Hermione left the office with a quick wave to Remus and flooed home. It was a nice day out and since she was just a few miles from the muggle bookstore she had decided to walk there and gather her thoughts. After she bought the book for Teodora she went to a cafe in Diagon Alley for some tea and decided to write a small note in the cover. All the books from her parents had small notes that she treasured, even more with them gone. She had decided to go with what her parents wrote in her Goodnight Moon book. 'Dream big little one', she signed her name, paid for her tea and went off to the owlery to send the book. As she watched the owl fly away she was lost in her thoughts about children and didn't hear her name being called. Only when she felt a hand on her arm did she turn around and see that it was Ron.

"Oh Ron," Hermione gasped, "I'm sorry I was lost in thought. How are you?"

Ron kept his hand on her arm and replied, "I'm fine, I saw you walk in here when I was leaving George's shop. I am going to work for him and I wanted to see what you were doing."

Hermione took a step back to remove his hand on her arm and smiled, "that's wonderful, I bet your mum is happy. I am doing good, I had to send a book off to Teodora and now I'm on the way home."

Ron's face grew in confused as he didn't remember the name "who is Teodora?"

Hermione started to walk towards the opening of the store, wanting to get home and relax in peace, "oh it's Viktor's daughter. She loves the good night moon book, so I sent her one they could read together and I won't have to go over there as often," she replied.

With her back to Ron she failed to notice his eyes darken and a scowl form across his face when she mentioned Viktors name.

Ron cleared his throat and growled softly, "what are you doing talking to him? I thought Saturday was a one time thing? Anyway come eat lunch with me."

Hermione spun around, her long hair smacking Ron in the face, "who I talk to is none of your business and I will not go out with you." she whispered in a deep rumbling voice as she stepped closer to him. Hermione shook her head and walked off, not wanting to argue with him in the middle of the Alley.

When she got home she wanted curl up into a ball, Ron never triggered her memories, no one did but once they started the memories kept coming in full force until she either drowned her sorrows in whiskey or gave herself to dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story

 **Beta thanks:**

Robot From The Future

 _sorry for the short chapter but many things to happen in the next one and then in a chapter or two we learn more about their backgrounds! Thank y'all for your reviews!_

* * *

 **You Again**

 _Chapter Six_

* * *

Hermione woke up on the floor. She felt like a herd of centaurs were running rampant in her head and her mouth felt like it was full of Fiendfyre. She picked herself up slowly off the floor, as the room was spinning and walked out to the sink to drink water out of the tap. She winced when she heard loud tapping on the window in front of her, and looking up she saw a huge amber owl sitting on her window sill. She opened the window slowly and let the owl in.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she stroked the owl "I hope you haven't been waiting long." The owl just clicked it's beak at her, drank some water from the still running tap and settled on her shoulder. She started to lean to the side from the weight of the bird as she opened the letter.

Out of the letter fell a picture of Teodora hugging the book and a smile on her face. The letter read: Hermione thank you for the book, Dora was very happy when the owl dropped it off. I was wondering if you would like to go get dinner this Saturday night? We would have to take Dora but if you want to wait a week my parents can watch her. Please send a reply with Jean, she doesn't like resting much; she wants to get her job done fast.

Hermione picked up some parchment and penned out her response quickly so she could get ready for work. She replied: Thank you for the picture, I'm glad that she likes it. I would love to go out to dinner with the two of you. Does 5 sound good? Please let me know if you need earlier or later.

As Hermione got ready for the day she couldn't wait until 5 days passed and she'd get to see Viktor and Teodora again, although when she was brushing her hair she realized that she didn't have anything to wear. She quickly threw her clothes on and made a fire call to Ginny. "Ginny?!" she screamed through the living room.

Ginny came running with James on her hip, "Hermione what is wrong? What happened?"

Hermione replied back quickly, "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you but I have a date with Viktor and Teodora and I need something different to wear."

Ginny smiled and shook her head, "I will be ready to go Saturday morning but you will be taking care of James the whole time as payment for scaring me."

Hermione laughed "Thanks Ginny, I have to go, my head is killing me." Ginny gave her a knowing smile and departed.

 **~OoOoOo~**

When Ginny walked back into the kitchen Harry had just finished putting his cup of coffee into the sink. "How is she?" he asked.

Ginny put James in his playpen and turned around with a smile on her face, "she seemed fine, she said her head hurt but I didn't expect her to even talk to us for a day or two. Are you sure Remus said she had a bad day?"

Harry walked over to Ginny and rested his hands on her shoulders, "he let her go home early and she went, willingly. You know she only does that when it gets too much. What did she want anyway?"

Ginny smiled and said "she has a date with Krum and his daughter so she needs my help with clothes."

Harry had started to walk away to finish getting ready for work but when he heard Ginny's response he turned on his heel with his mouth open, "now Ginny…"

"Oh no you don't," Ginny quickly interrupted, "she is finally happy, she got wasted last night and doesn't even look like it this morning." Ginny walked over and stood toe to toe and put her finger to his chest, "you listen here Harry Potter, you give her nothing but acceptance and love. If she tells you."

Harry just swallowed and shook his head, "yes dear. I have to finish getting ready for work."

 **~OoOoOo~**

Hermione walked into the Ministry smiling widely as the words from Viktor's note replayed in her head. She could hardly believe that she had a date, and just 4 days away. While she was walking she kept her hand in the pocket of her blouse to make sure the picture of Teodora hadn't slipped out. She brought it along to hang in her office so on her bad days she could glance at it.

Walking into her office, she pulled out the picture walked around the room to figure out the best place to tack it on the walk. Deciding that it would look best on her desk next to the picture of her parents, she sat down in her chair and tried to honestly examine her feelings for Viktor.

She reflected on the fact that the butterflies that Viktor had given her while she was in her fourth year felt like the same butterflies when she last saw him. While the butterflies were enough to remind her that she had some attraction to him, she didn't want to move too fast because he had a child. Teodora seemed like a delightful child but that could easily change if she felt threatened in anyway by Hermione's intrusion on her family unit. However, despite her rational mind underlining that fact on her mental pros and cons list, in her heart she knew she never wanted to let him go again. Pulling her head out of her thoughts she started on some paperwork for Remus so she could leave early on Friday and get some proper sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story

 **Beta thanks:**

Robot From The Future

 _AN: sorry for the late update, life got in the way and before I knew it, it was time for bed. Also sorry for the short chapters. If anyone has any questions for would like to see something happened for explained please let me know! Thanks so much for everyone reviews and follows. I do a happy dance every time I receive one!_

* * *

 **You Again**

 _Chapter Seven_

* * *

The next 4 days had passed quickly for Hermione, she woke up Saturday morning practically bouncing off the walls. She hurriedly got dressed and ate breakfast to go see Ginny and help her with James so they could Hermione an outfit.

Stepping out of the fireplace she heard Ginny in the kitchen and it sounded like James was giving Ginny a hard time. "James, just wait a minute, let's get dressed before Auntie 'Mione gets here."

Hermione laughed to herself and walked into the kitchen to witness Ginny trying to shove a shirt on her son's head. Hermione clearly said while giggling out loud, "it looks like you are trying to wrestle a pig into a suit."

James stopped putting up a fight so he could run over to his aunt. After he got his shirt on he ran to Hermione and jumped in her arms. He started by saying mum and then babbling unintelligible words. Moving James onto her hip, Hermione questions Ginny "Are you ready to go? I wanted to go into Muggle London." Ginny nodded her head and walked over to the door to grab the diaper bag. "Let's go," she stated as she waited by the fireplace.

Hermione, Ginny, and James had been walking around Muggle London for over two hours, James being passed back and forth between the two adults. They had gone into six stores but none matched what Hermione had envisioned in her head. "Hermione," Ginny called exasperated "we have been going for a very long time. What exactly is it you're looking for?"

Hermione stopped walking and spun around to look at Ginny, "I'm not quite sure, I just haven't found it yet. Let's go in this store and if I don't find anything then we can have lunch and we can go back to my flat to look at clothes there."

Walking into the beautique they were greeted by an over enthusiastic sales person. "Hello welcome! My name is Nicole, how may I help you?" "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed and bent down to get a better look at James in Hermione's arms, "you are too cute! Did you come to help mommy pick out clothes?"

Laughing Hermione deposited James into Ginny's arm and stated, "I'm only his aunt but I do need some help picking out some clothing for my date tonight. I want a skirt, a long sleeved shirt. I am not sure about the specifics."

While Hermione was speaking Nicole had looked her up and down and walked in a circle around her, by the time Hermione had finished speaking Nicole had clasped her hands together and started to walk off calling over her shoulder, "I have the perfect outfit for you. I will bring extras just in case. Please go to the fitting rooms to the left," she pointed to doors near the back of the store.

Hermione barely had time to get comfortable in the chairs before Nicole came back with 3 shirts and 2 pairs of skirts. Murmuring her thanks she grabbed the outfits and went into the dressing room. The first skirt was solid black that fell to her mid calf, when she tried it on she couldn't help but feel restrictive. Not wanting to dismiss it without completely trying the whole look together she grabbed the first white long sleeve scoop-neck t-shirt and put it on while she liked the colors together she did not want to stick with black and white.

She picked up the second skirt and saw it was black with a floral pattern, and it looked like fell just above her knees. The next shirt she blindly grabbed was a solid red shirt and when she put the outfit on, she liked how the colors went together. Knowing that she found the outfit she stepped out from the room to hear praises from Ginny and Nicole.

James spoke first "pretty, me." Ginny made a noise of approval and stood up, "you found the one, let's go to lunch." Hermione laughed, changed into her old clothes and walked to the register with Nicole to buy her outfit.

Sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione had ordered soup and was trying to ignore that Ginny was staring at her.

"Alright," Hermione requested, "why do you keep staring at me?"

Ginny replied "I was just wondering why you are going to so much trouble? I mean, I know that you really liked him in school but I've never seen you gone through this much trouble for anyone."

Hermione smiled and spoke in a tranquil voice, "he and Teodora make me feel complete. I know how odd that sounds because I have only seen them twice but a huge weight lifted when I was with them." Leaning closer to Ginny so she could lower her voice she added, "his hugs make me feel safe."

Ginny sat through the rest of the lunch in silence, Hermione thought that Ginny looked that she was contemplating her words. After lunch was finished, Ginny grabbed James and leaned down to kiss Hermione on the cheek.

"It is James's nap time, I've got to go. I had fun today. Floo me tomorrow." she added with a wink and disapparated away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story

 **Beta thanks** :

Robot From The Future

AN: Thank you for all of your reviews, follows and favorites. They make me do a happy dance anytime I see them! Dushterya is daughter in Bulgarian

Happy Thanksgiving for my American fans!

* * *

You Again

 _Chapter Eight_

* * *

Hermione rushed to her flat to start getting ready for her date, even though she had four hours to get ready, she felt rushed. Trying not to hurry through her normal routine Hermione had decided to take a long bath to relax the butterflies that were floating around in her stomach. After an hour long soak she stepped out of the bath and grabbed her wand to magically dry her hair but remembered that she didn't pick up any Sleekeazy's hair potion so she would be left with a huge tangled mess. Begrudgingly she sat down at her vanity table and picked up her hair brush and tried to drag it through her curls, letting out a frustrated groan she took a deep breath and started on her rat's nest again.

After taking 2 hours to brush the knots out of her hair her arms felt like she had just swam through the English Channel. Standing up she shook her arms and legs out before putting her hair in plaits and turning around to put her new outfit on. After she was dressed she waved her wand to do a quick glamour charm and strolled into the living room to stand in front of her fireplace.

Just as she was glancing at the clock on the wall, it read 4:58, the fireplace whooshed and turned green. Viktor stepped out of the flames into Hermione's living room, holding Teodora tightly in his arms. Viktor quickly deposited the squirming girl down so she could run into Hermione's arms.

Squatting down and opening up her arms Hermione caught the little girl and picked her up swinging her around. "Hello, little one," Hermione called out nuzzling her nose, "are you ready for dinner?"

Teodora started giggle and replied back, "yes Minny. I hungry." After she had finished speaking Hermione glanced at Viktor to see a tiny blush on his face. Viktor rushed out, "wehavebeenpraticing." Now it was Hermione's turn to have her cheeks tinted pink, she cleared her throat and said, "I am very glad. Would you like to go to dinner now? Did you have somewhere in mind?"

Viktor nodded his hand and replied, "it is a short walk from here, would you like me to hold Dora?" Hermione shook her head no and walked to the front door. Viktor quickly walked in front of her to hold open the door. Bobbing her head she stepped outside and waited for Viktor to lead the way.

Viktor and Hermione had walked a mile away from her house before he stopped at The Fresh Pizza Company. Hermione glanced at Viktor and asked, confused, "Why are we stopping?"

Teodora slowly answered for her dad, "Papa let me choose. I love pizza. Is okay?"

Hermione kissed the girl on top of her head and glanced at the door, "well it so happens that I _love_ pizza as well. Let's go inside."

Grabbing the trays Hermione lead Teodora to the pizza counter and told her to pick out two slices of pizza, "mmmmmmm, looks yummy Minny!" Teodora exclaimed as she stood on her tiptoes to get a better look at the pizza. Hermione laughed as she grabbed two pieces of pepperoni and responded, "yes, it looks very yummy. Pick your pizza so we can go sit with papa."

Teodora pointed to Hermione's plate, "Vant Minny, vant." Hermione looked down at her plate and stated, "Teodora, do you want my pizza?" With a nod in her direction Hermione grabbed two more slices of pepperoni pizza and started to walk towards the table where Viktor was sitting.

"Next to me dushterya," Viktor said and got up to let Teodora sit next to the wall, when she got a sad look on her face Viktor bent down and spoke some words to her in bulgarian

The dinner was filled with lots of laughter as Hermione and Viktor relived their days at Hogwarts leading up to the Yule Ball and Teodora was making up her own jokes. Near the end of the dinner Viktor had a call on his cell phone, and stepped outside to answer it. Hermione had kept an eye on Viktor whose smile quickly turned into a frown and she was instantly reminded of the first time she saw him in the world cup.

Teodora's voice called Hermione's attention to the brown haired girl in front of her, "Minny? Get ice cream?"

Hermione looked thoughtful for a minute and nodded her head yes, "Let's ask Papa when he comes inside." Both girls turned their head to the sounded of a bell dinging which indicated that the door had opened.

Walking inside Viktor had a troubled look on his face sitting down next to his daughter, Teodora asked "Papa, get ice cream?"

Viktor looked at his daughter and answered slowly, "I am sorry Dora but I have to take you to Ivyonna, Dyado is sick. He is in hospital." Hermione opened her mouth to ask who Dyado was when Teodora sobbed loudly and rushed into her father's arms.

Rubbing her back to calm her down Viktor glanced at Hermione and answered her unasked question, "It is my papa. He has been sick for a vhile and my mama, she needs me," before standing up and reaching into his back pocket to grab his wallet. He deposited some cash onto the table and he stood up, tightening his hold on Teodora.

Reaching his hand out to Hermione to help her up he said, "I am sorry that ve must go but ve had a wonderful time tonight. I vill owl later?" Hermione replied, "It's fine. Go take care of your papa and mum." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss Viktor on the cheek and then gave Teodora a kiss whispering in her ear, "I will see you later Teodora, be good for Ivyonna." Teodora nodded her head and tightened her arms around her father.

 **~OoOoOo~**

Hermione walked into her house relishing in her happy mood. While she wanted to spend time with the Krums she knew that he needed to be with his mother. Wanting to talk to Ginny about her date she glanced at the clock she noticed that it was 7:30, close to James' bedtime so she decided to wait until after 8 to floo Ginny, she didn't want to get James all riled up before he went to sleep if she went over there.

Just as she had decided to make tea and wait for 8 O'clock her floo turned green and out stepped Viktor with Teodora who still had her head in her father's neck, "Is everything okay?" Hermione asked standing up from the couch.

"I haff no one to vatch Dora, Ivyonna is busy." he replied putting his head down and sounding upset.

Hermione took a step closer to him and and slowly, "I can watch her if you need me too. You need to go be with your parents she will be no problem."

Viktor shifted his gaze to met her eyes and answered, "Are you sure?"

Once Hermione nodded, Viktor got a smile on his face and looked down at Teodora. "Dushterya, Herm-own-ninny.."

"Minny." Teodora's voice came.

Viktor lightly laughed and respoke, "Minny is going to vatch you, is that okay?"

Teodora lifted her head and glanced at Hermione to see her staring at her, "Yes papa."

Viktor set his daughter down and walked over to Hermione, kissing her on the cheek and whispered "Thank you" in her ear. Giving Teodora a kiss on the head he stepped into the fire and was gone in a flash of green light.

"So what do you want to do Teodora?" Hermione asked squatting down in front of the little girl.

Teodora put her finger to her lips, brow furrowed deep in thought, "We have ice cream?"

Hermione shook her head no, "I don't have any here and we need to stay here in case papa comes back but we can make cookies."

Teodora started to frown but as soon as she heard the word cookies her face morphed into a huge toothy smile.

Hermione stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen, in the doorway she called over her shoulder, "Are you coming little one?" She heard tiny stomping of her feet as she gathered the ingredients for homemade cookies.

Pulling a chair next to the counter so Teodora could help, she put a measuring cup, sugar, brown sugar, and flour into front of Teodora. "Now," Hermione said "while I do the other stuff I need one cup of sugar and brown sugar," pointing to the items. Putting the butter in a bowl and setting in near the little girl and placing a sticking charm so the bowl didn't fall, Hermione turned her back to grab another bowl and deal with the eggs, vanilla extract, baking soda and water.

"Minny comes next? Teodora's tiny voice came from over her shoulders,

"I need 3 cups of flour." Turning around to add her ingredients to the bowl, Teodora exclaimed "oh no!"

Hermione glanced down and saw the bag of flour falling of the counter. She tried reaching for the bag but was too late and it hit the floor with a splat and a white cloud of powder sprouted upwards.

Once the powder had settled Hermione glanced at Teodora and started giggling, "You look like a snowman." she gasped out between giggles, Teodora looked down at her body and joined Hermione in laughing. Picking up the almost empty bag Hermione poured the rest of the floor into the bowl, mixed, and dropped the dough onto a pan, and put them in the oven, setting a timer.

"Let's go make a fort with blankets so we can watch movies and eat cookies!" Hermione exclaimed grabbed Teodora and setting her on the ground.

"What is fort?" Teodora questioned as she walked into the living room tracking flour with her every step, "what about mess?"

Hermione waved her hand and said, "We will clean up later. A fort is a secret place made with blankets that looks like a cave." Waving her wand she called all the blankets to her and started to arrange them using sticking charms to make them hold on the walls.

"WOW!" Teodora practically yelled once Hermione took a step back to admire her handywork. Hermione smiled and walked into the kitchen just as the cookies went off, grabbing glasses of milk and the cookies she walked back into the living room, not seeing Teodora. "Teodora?" Hermione let out a quiet shriek trying to calm her heart rate.

"Fort." Teodoras voice barked out from underneath the blankets.

Hermione laughed and crawled under the blanket. "So I have milk, cookies and a movie in the TV." Reaching forward she turned on the tv, "this is Sleeping Beauty, my favorite movie when I was your age."

 **~OoOoOo~**

Viktor had apparated into Hermione's kitchen, as quietly as possible. He had a long night comforting his mother and only wanted to gather his little girl and go to sleep, glancing around he saw half eaten cookies, white powder over the entire kitchen and dishes piled up in the sink. Turning around he heard tiny snores under a huge pile of blankets that were stuck to the wall, getting to his knees he saw Hermione cuddling with Teodora. Love blossomed in his chest watching his first love hold his daughter like Teodora belonged to her, at that moment Viktor knew that he could never let Hermione go again, he had just hoped that she would let him hold on.. Gently touching Hermione's shoulder so she would open her eyes, "I am back, thank you. Let me grab her and go."

Hermione just grabbed his hand to pull him down next to her, "stay" she whispered and fell back to sleep.

Viktor knew that staying would not be a good idea but he couldn't say no to her even in her sleep so he conjured a pair of pajamas and laid down next to Hermione. As if Hermione could sense when he laid down she moved her body backwards pulling Teodora with her and pushed her back against Viktor's chest. Letting out a content sigh Viktor wrapped his arms around his girls and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story

Beta thanks:

Robot From The Future

AN: Obicham is love in Bulgarian

* * *

 **You Again**

 _Chapter Nine_

* * *

Hermione's nose was filled with the smell of eggs and cinnamon as soon as her mind was pulled from sleep. Stretching her arms above her head she glanced groggily around looking for some indication of who was making food in the kitchen as her mind hadn't caught up last night events.

"Shhhh Dora," she heard Viktor call from the kitchen, "it's not time to vake Minny." Gasping as she realized who was making breakfast, she couldn't remember a time that she slept so hard that she completely forgot who was in her house.

Racking her brain trying to remember if she asked him to make breakfast she heard Teodora's feet running towards her direction in the living room yelling, "Minny! Minny!"

Hermione crawled out of the fort that was still up but stayed low to the ground so she could lift the little girl up and giver her a tight squeeze. Walking into the kitchen Teodora was telling Hermione in her own way how she helped papa make food for them to eat. She saw Viktor placing eggy toast and pumpkin juice on the table, depositing Teodora in a chair at the table Hermione walked past Viktor to grab plates and put them on the table.

Before sitting down Hermione walked to Viktor kissed him on the cheek and mumbled "thanks for breakfast." Sitting down Hermione was busy cutting up Teodora's food and answering her questions about the movie they watched last night. During a pause in the question's Hermione nonchalantly asked, "did I ask you to make breakfast last night? Not that I don't mind, it's just that my brain is so scrambled I barely remembering you coming in."

Viktor laughed and replied with a hint of a blush on his cheeks, "No, you said stay and went back to sleep. I vanted to do food as thank you for vatching Dora. It was nice to help my mama and papa."

Before Hermione could reply they heard the Floo being activated and Ginny's voice rang through her flat, "Hermione, are you sleeping under that huge pile of blankets?" Laughing Hermione excused herself to go see what her best friend needed. Walking in front of the fireplace Hermione waved Ginny through and Harry and James tumbled out after her.

Before anyone could talk James giggled and practically screamed out, "Minny. Hair funny." Hermione rushed to the mirror by her front door and noticed that her hair was barely being held in by her plaits from the night before and was puffed up all around her. Sighing, she quickly undid her hair ran her fingers through, getting caught on knots she shoved it up in the best ponytail she could manage and went back to stand in front of her friends.

"You didn't come to see us last night," Ginny stated as Hermione entered her view once again, "why not? You are home so nothing se-"

Hermione slammed her hand over Ginny's mouth and hissed, "they are here. No inappropriate talking." Hermione waited for Ginny's head to nod in confirmation before she removed her hand.

"Viktor's father got sick so we had to cut dinner short and he left to take Teodora to his friends place but she couldn't do it so he came here and I offered to watch her so he could be with family. We made cookies, a fort and watched a movie before we fell asleep." Leaning in close so Hermione could add, "he came back and I asked him to stay the night. Well I just remember pulling him down next to me and falling asleep. He made breakfast as a thank you."

Ginny covered her mouth in an attempt to silence the squeal that had erupted from her mouth. "Oh I want to re-meet him, again." She walked into the kitchen with Hermione trailing behind her, the girls not even noticing that Harry was nowhere to be found. Ginny stopped short so Hermione ran into her, pushing Ginny forward Hermione looked into the kitchen to see what made Ginny stop so abruptly.

Teodora's back was facing the door and James was sitting across from her with Harry and Viktor standing close by. Taking a tiny step forward the girls noticed that Teodora was feeding James very tiny pieces of eggy toast, telling him "eat before have more." Hermione let out a tiny sigh and Teodora whipped her head around. "Minny! I feed bebe."

"I see," Hermione responded, closing the gap between her and the kids, "you are doing such a great job." Placing her hand on the little girls shoulder Hermione spoke, "I want you to meet my friends, standing by papa is Mr. Harry and behind me is Mrs. Ginny. They are James' mother and father."

"Hi, 'arry and 'inny." Teodora said almost automatically without glancing up again from feeding the baby.

Between the adults laughing at how Teodora was with James, Hermione opened her mouth to see if they Potters' wanted to join them but Harry spoke before she could get any words out. "We just stopped by on the way to the Burrow because we didn't hear from you last night. You know that you should come by, Molly has been worried about you but we will tell her that you are busy. Floo us later Hermione. Viktor good to see you again." Harry shook Viktor's hand and kissed Hermione on the cheek before squatting down to tell Teodora that they had to go and they would see her again.

As soon as the Potters left Teodora popped the question, "Papa vant a sestra and brat?" Viktor who was sipping his drink, nearly spit it out as his eyes sprung open wide and his hand flew to his mouth.

Before Viktor could recover Teodora turned to Hermione and asked, "you? You have bebe?"

Hermione squatted down in front of the little girl, "no I do not have a baby. Why don't you go play in my spare room? I'm sure to have toys for you to play with."

Hermione watched the little girl go with a slight tug in her heart, with a wave of her wand she _accio-ed_ the dishes into the sink and they started to wash themselves. Grabbing Viktor by the hand she lead him into the living room where they sat on the only available couch which was the love seat. Teodora had come running back into the room carrying Muggle cars that she had picked up from the store, "Minny, can I play in fort?" Without waiting for a nod Teodora ran into the fort and after a few moments of silence the adults heard the vrooming of cars and crashing sounds.

 **~OoOoOo~**

Viktor stared at the fort, realizing that he had to talk to Hermione about his daughter's mother so he quietly spoke while they were listening to Teodora play, "I vas so scared to be papa. I felt like I vas no good because I vas gone all time. I met Teodora's mama, Sofija at Quidditch training, she was...hmm..groupie." Pausing to slightly laugh with Hermione, Viktor turned his body so he was facing her but kept his eyes averted.

"I vas careless ven I vas vith her. My papa got sick and vas diagnosed vith cancer so I used her to escape. She vas very nice but I tink she used me too, to get over her ex. A fev months later she vas vith bebe. Even though she vas stranger I had take care of her and bebe." Viktor stopped speaking to glance into Hermione's eyes, Viktor couldn't read the emotion in her eyes so he kept talking like he never stopped.

"Ve didn't get along at first, she vanted to be by self and I vanted to support her as that's hov mama vas. I left Quidditch for a month to spend time vith her, I vasn't in loff vith her but I liked her alot. Near the end I had started to loff her, the only thing vrong is she vasn't you." Slowly leaning forward so Hermione could change her mind, Viktor placed his hand on the nape of her neck and kissed her lips gently.

 **~OoOoOo~**

The gentle pressure of Viktor's lips on her own was unexpected, she gasped when Viktor's tongue darted out and ran across her bottom lip, in a silent request for access. Viktor's hands slowly trailed down her neck and continued a slow, torturous journey to the curve of her hips **.** Gently, he pulled her against his body as their tongues fought their own battle for dominance. Between Viktor's masculine scent, the feel of his body pressed flush with her every curve, and the skill of his tongue as it danced with Hermione's; she was slowly turning to putty in his hands. The kiss ignited a fire deep in her stomach that she hadn't felt in years.

A _tap tap tap_ pulled Hermione's mind back to the present, chest heaving she glanced into the kitchen and could see Pigwidgeon tapping on the window. "Ugh. I will be right back" she whispered and went to open the window, Pigwidgeon swooped inside, landed on Hermione's shoulder and stuck out his leg so she could retrieve the letter before flying off.

"Vho is it from?" Viktor's deep timbre came from behind her, his hands resting on her hips. Hermione leaned back against him to read the letter.

"It's from Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said after two minutes of just hearing Teodora making car sounds, "she wants us to come over today for lunch. She wants to meet you and Teodora." Turning around to face Viktor she added, "every Sunday the whole family gets together and she makes a feast but we don't have to go."

Viktor spoke slowly, "They are family?" When Hermione nodded Viktor added, "then ve go. I vant to meet your family. Maybe one day you can meet mine?"

Hermione stood up on her tiptoes to give Viktor a soft kiss and whispered "deal" once she pulled away.

"Dora come in the kitchen please," Viktor called out to his daughter, who came running from the fort as soon as she heard the word come.

"Yes, papa?" she questioned as she stared at her father.

"Ve are going to see some of Minny's family for lunch, does that sound okay?"

"Oh yes papa!" she exclaimed and ran into her father's leg and hugged Hermione's legs.

"Well," Hermione clasped her hand together, "why don't you and papa go home and get ready then come back and we can leave?"

Teodora ran out of the kitchen and waited in front of the fireplace bouncing on the balls of her feet, "hurry papa. I need new clothes."

Viktor laughed and turned to Hermione, "someone is eager, I must get going, good bye obicham." A quick kiss on her cheek and Viktor went to grab his daughter and left by the Floo.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story

Beta thanks:

Robot From The Future

AN: obicham is Bulgarian for love, vsichko e nared is Bulgarian for it's okay. Get ready for a little tiny of angst and trigger warnings for this chapter- mention of miscarriage near the end of the chapter.

Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites!

* * *

You Again

 _Chapter Ten_

* * *

Hermione ran around her flat, waving her wand to take apart the fort and sending the blankets back where they belonged. She didn't know how much time she had to get ready and her hair was a mess so she tore off her pajamas as soon as she stepped foot in her room and practically leaped to the shower.

Working the conditioner deep into her hair as much as she could she quickly washed her body and saving rinsing out her hair for very last. Sitting down at her vanity, keeping her body wrapped in a towel she started to brush her hair again. Making a

mental note to buy some more Sleekeazy when Monday came again, she dragged the brush through her hair using quick strokes to hopefully tame it faster.

An hour had gone by and she had just finished her hair when she heard Teodora's voice calling out for her. Throwing in her pink robe she stepped out of her room and walked into the living room to see Teodora spinning in a circle her plaited hair twirling behind her, her deep purple flower dress billowing out next to her.

"Minny!" Teodora called as soon as she made eye contact with Hermione, "you like dress?"

"Hello, Teodora and Viktor. Oh Teodora I love your dress, purple is my favorite colour. I love the way in spins in circles with you. Let me go find some clothes and then we can leave."

Teodora ran up in front of Hermione and questioned, "I help?"

"Dora let Minny get dressed by herself." Viktor stated, squatting down to look at his daughter.

Hermione smiled and said, "I don't mind Viktor." Bending down to pick up the little girl and holding on to her robe so it didn't accidentally slip open, "let's go."

Depositing Teodora on her bed Hermione walked to her wardrobe and open the doors. "So, little girl I am going to be wearing jeans today. Want to help me pick a top?" Hermione called over her shoulder. Tiny scuffles behind her meant Teodora was getting off the bed and coming to look at the clothes. Hermione stepped away to put on her Muggle jeans and braided her hair, she could see Teodora from the mirror, looking deep in thought with a finger pressed against her lips.

Teodora called out, "Minny wear that." Hermione walked over to the wardrobe and saw that Teodora was pointing to a pale purple scoop neck t-shirt. Grabbing the shirt she put it on and twirled around so Teodora could see the full effect.

"Perfect choice, little bird." Hermione spoke as she grabbed her sneakers and laced them up.

Teodora replied back, "I no little bird."

Hermione giggled and picked her up carrying her towards the living room, "yes, you are a little bird. You are my little bird though."

Teodora put her finger back to her lips and shouted out, "if I little then you big." Teodora pushed her arms out to the side and repeated, "you big bird."

Hermione shook her head and set her down on the couch, "am I your big bird?" She questioned and raised her eyebrows.

Teodora nodded her head quickly and then asked, "when we to see Bebe?"

Viktor's deep rumble of a laugh came from behind them, Hermione whipped her head around to the man with a hint of blush on her cheeks, completely forgetting that he was there. Viktor answered his daughter never taking his eyes off Hermione, "we leave when Minny is ready. Are you ready obicham?"

Hermione slowly nodded her head and walked past the man she was slowly falling back in love with to the fireplace, wondering what word he kept repeating in Bulgarian. Picking up a fist full of Floo powder she turned to see Viktor picking up his daughter and holding her tightly. "Let me go first to make sure the wards are adjusted. Just shout The Burrow and I will be waiting for you there." With a quick wave Hermione threw down the powder and was whisked away.

 **~OoOoOo~**

Molly was waiting for Hermione as soon as she stepped out of the fireplace. Hermione was immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug and Hermione could barely get out a single word, "wards" before yanking herself from Molly's grasp and taking deep breaths.

"Oh yes dear! I changed them as soon as I got your letter. I am so happy for you!" Molly exclaimed and went to pull Hermione into another hug but the fireplace flames shot green and Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief. Forgetting that Molly gets overjoyed at the prospect of someone marrying off even though that's not what Hermione had in mind, she just knew how Molly worked.

Viktor stepped out of the fireplace, brushing soot off of him and his daughter while his eyes traveled around the room. Viktor's eyes met Hermione and he gave her a small smile, turning to her right he saw an older women he could only assume was Molly Weasley. Viktor walked over to Hermione's mother, for all intents and purposes and gave her a deep bow. Hermione spoke before Viktor could open his mouth, "Molly, this is Viktor and his daughter Teodora. Teodora and Viktor this is Molly." Viktor reached out to kiss her hand when Molly yanked his empty hand forward to pull Teodora and Viktor into a hug.

"Welcome. Welcome." A man's voice rang out behind Molly.

Hermione spun around and squealed out "Arthur! Come and meet Teodora and Viktor." Teodora was silent through the whole exchanges keeping her face buried in her father's chest, Hermione saw that she was a little shy and wanted to help so Hermione asked Molly loudly, "Molly, is James here yet?" Teodora's face popped up hearing the baby's name.

Molly laughing and replied, "he is just waking up from his nap. Why don't you three go outside and James will be down in a few minutes. We still have at least an hour before lunch."

Hermione reached over to grab Teodora from her father's arms and said, "come little bird. Let's go meet a few more people." Grabbing Viktor's hand so Molly couldn't bombard him with questions she lead them through the kitchen and out the back door. Standing outside she cleared her throat and called out loud, "I would like to introduce everyone. So please come here." The Weasley men, their spouses, and their children came close to Hermione calling their greeting as they got closer.

"Everyone this is Viktor and his daughter Teodora." Hermione spoke before turning around to face the Krum's, "that is George, his wife Angelina and their son Fred the second. This Charlie who is unmarried and works in Romana. You remember Bill and Fleur, that is their daughter Victorie and Dominique. Percy and his wife Audrey are at home because they just had a baby two weeks ago. Harry's godson, Teddy is just coming out the door." Teodora turned around and saw James being carried out by Ginny.

"Bebe!" Teodora yelled and took off running to go see James.

Softly laughing, Hermione followed the little girl so she could say hi to the Potters and converse with Teddy. "Hello Teddy! Did Andromeda let you come over by yourself?"

Teddy laughed and gave Hermione a hug, "Yes she did Aunt Hermione, she isn't feeling well so I'm going to stay with Harry and Ginny for a few days." Hermione and Teddy had started to walk back towards Viktor with Teodora, James, Harry and Ginny following shortly behind them.

When Harry met up with the group he clapped his hands together and questioned, "Quidditch?" when all the men, Angelina and Fleur nodded they raced off to grabbed the brooms and grab four training brooms so the kids could fly low to the ground under the watchful eyes of Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione looked sideways at Ginny and whispered "so Viktor kissed me after you left."

Ginny squealed while Hermione turned bright red hiding her face in her hands. "Oh how was it?" Ginny asked wagging her eyebrows.

Hermione let out a tiny sigh "It honestly felt like coming home." Hermione snagged under Ginny's body weight as the redheaded girl threw her body over Hermione's swooning.

Hermione and Ginny had spent the next hour and a half making up ideas of how Hermione was going to tell Viktor that she liked him and wanted to have a relationship with him and Teodora. Their latest plan involving fireworks and a Muggle TV was cut short by Arthur called out the back door that lunch was ready.

 **~OoOoOo~**

"Papa, you see me on broom? I like you!" Teodora called out to her father when his feet touched the ground.

"You were very good Dora." Viktor responded and scooped up his daughter hugging her close. Before Viktor could place Teodora in her chair, he whispered in Hermione's ear that he needed to change Teodora's nappy and questioned where the bathroom was. When Hermione came back she saw Ron sitting next to Harry, the former standing up as soon as he saw her.

"Hello Hermione, I didn't realise you were coming today. Would you like to sit by me?" Ron questioned and went to move to a different chair.

Hermione shook her head no and said, "hello Ron. No you sit by Harry I am waiting for…"

Before she could finish Teodora ran in and plopped down in her chair saying, "'Olly mum I hungry."

Laughing Molly clapped her hands together and said "let's eat some food!" Hermione sat next to Teodora who was sitting next to James which left Viktor sitting next to Hermione.

The large group with the exception of Ron had talked the whole meal about the Quidditch game they had just played and rearing children. Viktor had leaned to his left and whispered in Hermione's ear, "I'm very glad ve came." Viktor then kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Oh bloody hell 'Mione! What do you think you are doing? Playing house?!" Ron's yells filled the kitchen as he stood up and knocked over his chair in the process. Hermione grabbed her wand out of her pocket and rushed over to Ron, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and roughly yanking him outside.

Hermione waved her wand to throw up a silencing spell and let go of Ron's shirt. "Now, Ronald. You tell me what the hell you were thinking yelling at me like that?"

Ron huffed and shot back, "Why is _he_ and his daughter coming to _my_ house? I get that you enjoy playing house but you don't need to parade it for everyone to see."

Hermione smacked Ron in the chest and yelled, "Playing house?! I'm not playing house you dummy. I went on a date with them yesterday and then Viktor had to take care of his parents so Teodora stayed the night." Hermione started to walk towards the door calling over her shoulder, "oh and it was your _mother_ who invited Viktor and his daughter."

Hermione had her hand on the door when she heard Ron mumbling, "excuse me?" She asked as she turned around to gave Ron.

"I said that it should be us with a kid." Ron's expression was sullen but his eyes were shining with moisture.

Hermione placed a hand over her heart and slowly walked towards Ron. When she reached him she placed her other hand on her shoulder and softly said. "Oh Ron. You need to move on, for your own good. I finally did and I thought you did as well. I'll never forget our relationship but I think a part of it died there in St Mungo's. I love you and I always will but only as a friend, the friend that I remember from Hogwarts."

Ron grabbed her hand but she walked away from him and didn't look back, even when they were linked by just the very tips of their fingers. Walking away from Ron Hermione felt her heart breaking just a tiny bit but as she opened the door and felt Viktors gaze met hers and her heart started to mend itself. Rin walked in behind Hermione and mumbled out an apology for everyone to hear and stomped off to his old bedroom.

Hermione sunk down in her chair and waved off everyone's questioning, "let's just eat and let the kids play some more." after an hour long affair of lunch the kids ran back outside while Molly waved her wand to call the children's toys outside.

Teodora picked up a Barbie doll and walked up to Angelina, "is this?"

Angelina bent down so she could look Teodora in the face and answered back, "It is a Barbie doll, you just play with it. Hermione had picked some up for my little girls." Teodora let put a little smile and ran away as Angelina called out at the retreating figure, "don't forget to share!"

Hermione sat down next to the three girls playing with the dolls making sure they were sharing while Viktor stood to the side discussing the last quidditch match with Harry and George.

Hermione, Viktor, and Teodora had stayed so late that they ate dinner at the Burrow as well with Ron being absent shortly after he stomped out of the room earlier. Hermione was finally able to pull Teodora away from the other girls and gave everyone hugs and promised to come back. Hermione kept Teodora in her arms and they were whisked away by the green flames.

 **~OoOoOo~**

Hermione put Teodora down and said as Viktor was coming through the the _Floo,_ "go get some cookies off the table and you can bring them to the other room. There are some toys for you to play with."

Standing up Hermione watched the little girl scamper off with cookies in one hand and a Barbie in the other. Laughing to herself Hermione went to sit on the couch pulling Viktor with her.

"So," Hermione said, "I suppose you want to know what happened between me and Ron at the Burrow?"

Viktor nodded his head but said, "only if you vant."

Hermione took a deep breath, "in the war, Bellatrix held me under the Cruciatus curse for thirty minutes, I went to see a Healer and they said everything was fine. I placed a memory charm on my parents before I left to go help Harry. After the war I went to go find them but I was too late. The day before they had died in a horrific car accident." Tears were dripping down her face but Hermione kept talking, only stopping to give Viktor a small smile when grabbed her hand to comfort her.

"Me and Ron were married for two years when we got pregnant. I was upset at first because of my parents but I had some time to think about it before I told Ron and I was excited. When I told him he was less than happy but after a few days he said that he couldn't wait to be a father. We went to a Muggle healer in the beginning so we could be selfish. At about 20 weeks we went to St. Mungo's, I wasn't feeling well. Well..."

Hermione stopped speaking to take a deep breath before clutching onto Viktors hand and uttering out the words, "we lost the baby. They said that I can't hold a baby to term. It's because of that _bitch_."

Viktor pulled Hermione into his chest, kissing her head and whispering "vsichko e nared" over and over again. Once Hermione felt like the tears had stopped flowing she pulled back and gave him a tight smile.

"Thank you Viktor. I feel such relief telling you all this. Oh it's very quiet. We should check on Teodora." Hermione stood up and walked towards the back room. Looking in she saw Teodora asleep on the bed, crumbs all around her and the Goodnight Moon book resting on her chest like she had fallen asleep reading it.

Hermione slowly backed out, flipping the lights off as she went leaving the door ajar. "Can ve stay?" Viktor asked in a rough whisper pulling Hermione's body to his. Hermione didn't answer but instead walked backwards to her room kicking off her shoes as she went. Bumping into her bed she stood on her tiptoes and pulled Viktor's head to hers and gave him a heated kiss.

Viktor matched her in the passionate kiss but broke it as soon as Hermione's hands started to wander down his sides, "obicham, I vant you, I do but not like this."

Hermione sighed, feeling her pounding heart subside as she realised he was right. She walked to her bathroom to change into bed clothes and asked the question that was burning in her mind all morning, "Viktor what does ob-k-am mean?"

Viktor laughed and repeated his word, "obicham? It means love."

"Oh, can I call you love then?" Hermione walked back into the room to see Viktor taking out his to transfigure his pants into pajama bottoms and took his shirt off.

"Da." He simply replied climbing into Hermione's bed like he had done it for years.

Hermione got into the covers and curled up next to him, "thank you again for a few minutes ago. Good night love." with a flick of her wand she extinguished the lights and fell in a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story

Beta thanks:

Robot From The Future

A/N: the lullaby is by Mozart's Lullaby: Wolfgang A. Mozart (Lyrics verses 2 & 3 Karen Kuntz)

dŭshterya is daughter in Bulgarian.

Sorry that this update took forever, life got i the way. Hopefully life will calm down after christmas.

 **Happy Christmas!**

* * *

You Again

 _Chapter Eleven_

* * *

A loud _BANG_ woke Hermione up out of her sleep, quickly untangling her limbs from Viktor's, she grabbed her wand and attempted to identify the noise. A flash of light lit up the room followed by another loud _bang_.

"Just a storm." Hermione thought to herself as she snuggled back down by Viktor.

"Papa! Papa!" Teodora's shrill voice came from the spare room. In a flash Hermione had jumped up from the bed and ran into the room across the hall.

"Little bird. What is wrong?" Hermione asked sitting on the bed and scooping up the visibly shaking girl.

"I scared, loud noise woke me. I sleep with you?" Teodora asked wrapping her arms around Hermione chest and squeezing tight as if to calm herself.

"Of course," Hermione replied walking with Teodora in her arms. "I think Papa is still sleeping but he won't mind." Hermione sat on the bed and placed Teodora between them but as soon as lighting hit followed by a loud _bang_ Teodora jumped back into Hermione's body burying her face into Hermione's breasts.

Hermione sat up as much as she could with Teodora still in her lap and felt around on the bed for her wand that she threw when she heard Teodora's calling out. Feeling the wand by Viktor's leg she grabbed it and with a wave of her wand the thunder was almost completely silenced. Hermione started to rock back and forth and sung softly in her ear:

 _Sleep, little one, go to sleep,  
so peaceful the birds and the sheep,  
quiet are meadow and trees,  
even the buzz of the bees,  
the silvery moon beams so bright,  
down through the window give light,  
o'er you the moon beams will creep,  
sleep little one go to sleep.  
Good night, good night._

 _Sleep, little one, go to sleep,  
the flock is with Little Bo Peep,  
Little Boy Blue blows his horn,  
today a new baby is born,  
the robins they fly to their nest,  
the sun sinks below for a rest,  
the ocean is blue and so deep,  
sleep little one go to sleep.  
Good night, good night._

 _Sleep, little one, go to sleep,  
the baby chicks waddle and peep,  
sugar plum fairy spreads sweet dreams  
for thee in thy head, the kittens and sheep  
say goodnight, put your head down sleep tight,  
falling stars dance and they leap,  
sleep little one go to sleep.  
Good night, good night._

At the end of the song Hermione could feel the little girl sagging in her arms so she gently leaned backwards until she was laying on Viktor's stomach. Twisting her body she turned until her head was on her pillow and laid Teodora between them.

 **~OoOoOoOo~**

Hermione woke up the next morning on the edge of her bed facing the window, with a little leg thrown over her side. Gently scooting off the bed Hermione didn't spare a glance behind her because she knew if she did them she would want to crawl right back into the bed.

Looking in the mirror while she brushed her teeth she noticed that her hair was tamed, 'must be what I get for staying in one spot because of Teodora' Hermione thought to herself as she summoned her clothes with a wave of her wand and stepped into the shower.

She took a quicker shower than normal because she did not need to wash her hair. Stepping out and quickly getting dressed, she used a glamour charm to add a touch of make up and she was ready for work, hoping she could grab a cup of coffee from home before leaving. Walking over to the bedside to glance at her alarm clock, which read 7:45, she decided she had enough time to make a cup.

Moving her head to the bed she noticed that Teodora and Viktor were both laying on their backs with their mouths wide open and on arm underneath their heads. Softly laughing to herself Hermione bent down to kiss Viktor on the cheek and then kiss her daughter on the head.

Hermione abruptly pulled herself up and ran out of the bedroom, grabbing her shoes as she went. She was mortified that she had thought of Teodora has her daughter. It was silly, she had only known her for such a short time, but she was just so easy to love. Slipping on her heels she grabbed her purse and left for work, needing to talk to either Remus or Tonks.

 **~OoOoOoOo~**

Hermione landed in the Ministry and set off briskly to get to her boss's office before anyone else could. As she waved to people she knew, Harry followed her into the elevator, squeezing in quickly before the door could close. "Hermione, would you like to come to dinner tonight?" Harry asked, not noticing the tension in her shoulders.

Hermione nodded her head yes as the doors opened to let Harry out. With a lurch that did nothing to settle the nerves in Hermione's stomach the elevator started again. When the doors stopped on her level, Hermione rushed out and ran to Remus's office, only knocking once before entering.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Remus questioned and walked over to his friend who looked like she might vomit any moment. Placing his hand on her shoulder he steered Hermione to a chair and sat down next to her, letting her take her time to speak to him.

Hermione spoke softly knowing that the full moon was last night, "I went to dinner with Viktor and Teodora Saturday, it was wonderful. Then Viktor's parents needed him and Teodora didn't have a babysitter so I offered to watch her. We had so much fun and then they stayed the night. Sunday morning I woke up to them making me breakfast and then we went to the Burrow, at Molly's insistence. Where Teodora got along with the other kids great, she loves James by the way. Viktor also got along with the family, even though I knew that he would. Well Ron showed up and we got into a tiny fight but got that settled. At my flat I confessed to Viktor about my past and he just held me. Teodora fell asleep in the guest bedroom so he stayed the night. In my bed." Hermione added with a laugh, "nothing happened you perv." when she noticed that Remus had wagged his eyebrows at the last sentence.

Remus waved his hand as to tell her to continue with her story as if he knew she had more to tell. "Well the thunder storm scared the crap out of Teodora so she woke up screaming and I ran to grab her and pulled her into bed with us. This morning when I went to kiss them goodbye, I thought of Teodora as my daughter." Burying her face into to her hands, she tried to not freak out anymore then she already was.

Remus questioned, "so what's the problem?"

Hermione picked her head up and stared at him in disbelief, "what do you mean? First off we aren't even actually dating and I have only spent a day and a half with her."

Remus grabbed Hermione's hands into his own and looked in her eyes, "Hermione Granger, you are a wonderful person. You will be an amazing mother one day, frankly Teodora is lucky to have you in her life. I know for a fact that if anything happened to me, Tonks, Harry, Ginny or, hell, the rest of the Weasleys they would absolutely leave the kids in your care. That's why you are our children's godmother."

Hermione looked at Remus with tears in her eyes, "Thanks Remus. It means alot coming from you." Standing up and wiping the unshed tears from her eyes she stated, "well I should get back to work."

Remus opened the door for Hermione, "I meant what I said Hermione. Tell him how you feel."

 **~OoOoOoO~**

Hermione had sent an owl off to Viktor once she got to her office about how they would make plans later in the week and for the Krums to stay as long as they wanted too. It was almost lunch time before she heard a knock on on the door. She checked her calendar to make sure that she hadn't forgotten about any meetings today and got up to open the door.

"Minny!" Teodora's voice bombarded her as soon as Hermione opened the door. Viktor had the little girl in his arms and leaned forward to kiss Hermione on the cheek, "sorry, she vanted lunch vith you."

Hermione smiled and grabbed Teodora from her father's arms. "Hello my little bird. I would _love_ to eat lunch. Let me finish up this paperwork and we can get lunch. Unless Papa wants to go get it and we can eat in here?" Hermione added, turning towards the man.

Viktor nodded, "just vrite vat you vant, I will be back Dora."

Hermione pulled out parchment and crayons for Dora to color on while she finished signing papers for the Werewolf registry, which she thought was stupid but she could only make some many changes.

"Minny?" Teodora's tiny office rang out from the floor next to Hermione's chair.

"Yes love?" Hermione responded putting down her quill and turning in her chair.

Teodora kept her head down not looking up, "Why I have no mama?"

Hermione reached down and grabbed the little girl, "well after you were born she was just so sick that she had to go be with her mama and papa."

Teodora crossed her arms and pouted, "not fair. Bebe had mama, I have no mama."

"Oh sweetheart, I am so very sorry. I wish you could have a mama." Hermione spoke as she felt Teodora bury her face into her curls.

Teodora suddenly pulled back, "you be my mama?"

Hermione was frozen until Viktor cleared his throat, "dŭshterya come here please."

Teodora squeaked out no and buried her nose back into Hermione's curls. Hermione shook her head and just held the girl.

Motioning with a wave of her hand that Viktor should place the food down, he came over and squatted next to the girls.

"Dŭshterya, I'm so very sorry. Papa loves you very much." Viktor spoke softly like he was talking to a scared animal.

Teodora peeked out of Hermione's hair to see her father staring at the floor, and with barely any warning she leaped into Victor's arms and hugged him tight.

Hermione turned her head to give them privacy and cleared off her desk so they could eat lunch.

After lunch check Teodora was preoccupied with coloring again so Hermione cleared and throat "ummm...Viktor? May I talk to you?"

Viktor didn't verbally respond, he just turned his body completely to face Hermione and gave her almost all of his attention.

Hermione wrung her hands in her lap, nervous to hear what Viktor would say, "I have been so happy these past two days, it had been better than I dreamed of. I do have to confess that this morning when I kissed Teodora goodbye I thought of her as my daughter."

Silence rang out and Hermione's heart started to pound faster and her palms got sweaty. "You vant to date me?" Viktor asked his voice breathless.

With a nod from Hermione Viktor stood up and captured Hermione's lips with his own. "Be mine." He breathed out as he pulled away.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story

Beta thanks:

Robot From The Future

AN: dyado i baba is Bulgarian for Grandfather and grandmother. Obicham is Bulgarian for love. obicham te is Bulgarian for i love you. vnuchka is Bulgarian for granddaughter.

You Again

 _Chapter Twelve_

Hermione couldn't contain her excitement at Viktor's statement, pulling him in for a tighter hug, "Of course! I guess we really need to figure out our schedules, huh?" she questioned with a laugh as she smoothed down her clothing went to sit down in her chair.

Viktor smiled slowly and sat down in Hermione's chair first, pulling her on top of his lap, Hermione spared a glance at Teodora who was enthralled with coloring a picture of Quidditch players.

Hermione sighed happily, leaning against his chest murmuring "I wish this weekend didn't have to end."

"Sorry obicham, but ve can have more like it." Viktor whispered as he kissed her exposed neck three times, "Ve must see my mama and papa today. He is having an okay day, Dora must see him soon."

The kisses that Viktor had planted on her neck had made her shiver delightfully so she pretended to stretch her arms out and neck backwards hoping to get more. "I understand," turning around as much as she could without straddling him, "Come back soon." She kissed Viktor and tried to put the heat that had settled in her lower belly into the kiss. Viktor's hands stayed on her outer thighs, never traveling higher.

It was short but sweet as Teodora's little voice rang out, "Papa! I made pic-ure for you."

Quickly standing up Hermione moved behind the chair so the little girl could see her father.

"Very nice, Dora. Ve have to go see dyado i baba" Viktor adjusted his pants before he stood up and walked over to his daughter. "Say bye to Minny, ve vill see her later."

Teodora threw down the crayons and ran into to Hermione's open arms, "Bye Minny. obi-cham te."

Hermione whispered in her ear, "I love you little bird."

Still holding Teodora, Hermione stood up and walked over to Viktor, kissing him softly she whispered in his ear, "I love you."

Viktor looked down at his first love wishing he could grab her and kiss her until they forgot each other names, instead he sighed "I love you" and nuzzled her nose. Grabbing his daughter he spared one last glance at Hermione and left before it would be too hard.

 **~OoOoOoOo~**

Teodora kept quiet the whole way through the Ministry to the floo that took them to their house in Bulgaria and then another floo trip to the hospital where Viktor's parents were.

Striding into his parents' room, Viktor couldn't keep the smile off his face. His daughter was silent but he assumed that she was concerned about her grandparents.

"Hello dyado i baba, look who I found?" Viktor spoke throwing his daughter up in the air so she would start giggling and right on cue, the second time he tossed her she started to laugh.

His mother, Sofija, laughed and walked over to take her granddaughter from her father, "Hi bebe. Ve have missed you." Walking over to the hospital bed, Sofija carefully sat Teodora on bed next to her husband, Damyan, who had just finished eating his lunch of clear broth.

"Obicham," Damyan's voice was clearly strained, trying to put on a show for his granddaughter who was currently holding his hand. "How are you?"

Teodora barely took a breath, "Me and papa have a Minny!"

Damyan responded, "a vat?"

Teodora laughed, covering her mouth with her hand "Papa's new friend. She nice." Damyan looked up at his son confused.

Viktor sat down next to his mother, "Remember my date from Yule ball? Herm-own-ninny?"

His father put up a hand and said, "The one who vas too young?" Viktor looked sheepishly to the ground and nodded. "You wrote to her right? Vhy did you stop?"

Viktor met his father's eyes and proudly said, "She is the golden trio, remember papa?" At his father's nod he continued, "I saw her at the latest match, vell she had tickets to come meet the teams. Dora took to her very quickly, you can ask mama. Ve made plans to meet up Saturday. She vatched the little one vile I vas here vith you. Ve spent the whole veekend vith her. She is now girlfriend, I vas going to bring her by this weekend," he added sheepishly, keeping his eyes trained on his father's face.

Before his father could respond his mother spoke, "I saw her vith Dora after the match. She vas very good vith our vnuchka."

"I only vant you happy Viktor, I know your mama vants the same."

Viktor's mouth dropped at his father's confession. He was surprised that his father had accepted his relationship so easily. Normally he needed to meet the girl before he gave his approval - he wasn't prejudiced against blood but he still liked to be nosy, especially to someone who might be a member of the family one day. The confession also worried him, it meant that his father was closer to death than Viktor thought.

Viktor swung his eyes to met his mother's while his father spoke to Teodora, he mouthed "How is he?"

His mother slowly shook her head as her eyes started to water. Viktor slowly walked over to his mother so he wouldn't disturb his daughter and wrapped his arms and squeezed tightly.

Sitting down next to his father he joined his daughter in conversation about their weekend spent with Hermione and their future plans for the next few hours.

 _ **~OoOoOoOo~**_

Hermione had spent a long day at work in her opinion, she thought as she slipped off her shoes. She desperately wanted to see Teodora again but knew that they needed time with Viktor's parents. Changing into jeans and a jumper she decided to send an owl to Viktor asking if they could meet up this weekend or maybe she could come to his next game.

Hermione knew that Harry, James, and Ginny were expecting her right after work so she figured that she could write the letter to Viktor at their house.

Grabbing some powder she stepped into the fireplace and called out, "Potter Manor," and disappeared in green flames.

"James?" Hermione's voice rang out in the living room, playing a game she always did, even when Ginny was early on in her pregnancy, knowing that Harry and Ginny pretended to be upset that she cared more for their child than them.

"Oh look, it's the girl that use to love us." Ginny's voice traveled loudly from the kitchen.

Harry's voice rang back as he added, "Why did we invite her over again?"

Hermione picked up James from his father's arms and snuggled him close, "you love me and Ginny is dying to know about Viktor."

The only word Ginny could get out was "So?" before Hermione softly jumped up and down.

"We are dating!"

Ginny's squeal was deafening and Harry ran to clamp a hand over his wife's mouth. "Sweet Merlin Gin. Keep it down will ya? I think the whole neighborhood can hear you." He added with a wink towards Hermione's direction.

"So I need to send a letter to Viktor, if you don't mind Harry." Hermione spoke over the noises Ginny was making.

Harry hooded his head as Hermione put James in his high chair, "Of course you can. Oh Mum said that she had a great time Sunday and she would love for you, Viktor, and Dora to come back whenever."

With a smile on her face Hermione wrote out her letter, _'Dear Viktor, I was wondering if we could meet up this weekend? I'm afraid that I would miss Teodora too much to go any longer without her. If you have a match or training maybe I could watch her so your mum could get to spend more time with your dad. Much love Minny. P.S. If you could let Jasmine rest for a bit, it's a long fly.'_

She secured the letter to their owl, Jasmine, asked if she could deliver the letter to Viktor Krum and opened the window to let her out.

"So," Ginny's voice came from behind her as Hermione watched the owl fly away, "How did he ask?"

Hermione turned to face her best friend and leaned against the counter, "Well they stayed the night last night, when I woke up to say goodbye I thought of his daughter as mine so I ran out of there. Then they came for lunch and I confessed to Viktor what I thought. He asked be mine? I said of course." She finished with a large, toothy smile on her face.

Ginny stood up and pulled Hermione into a hug, "Oh I'm so glad! All three of you would make a perfect family."

Harry pulled the roast out of the oven, "Ginny. Do not be like your mother and start planning a marriage before they are even together for a week."

"Harry," Hermione stated as she glanced toward her lifelong friend, "You are taking the news very well. I expected you to throw a fit or the very least have an objection."

Harry walked over to the bushy haired witch and put a hand on her shoulder, "I originally was but when I saw the three of you together, you looked so happy. I haven't seen you that happy on years. Besides," he added pulling out plates and handing them to Hermione, "Ginny said she would hex me if I did."

Laughing Hermione stood up to set the table when the fireplace roared to life, "Are you expecting anyone?" Hermione questioned as she put the plates on the table.

Ginny shook her head no and Harry started to walk into the living room.

From the kitchen Hermione and Ginny heard a weak voice call out, "Harry?"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story

Beta thanks:

Robot From The Future

A/N: SMUT NEAR THE END OF THE CHAPTER! Obicham is Bulgarian for love. Obicham te is Bulgarian for I love you. Lelya is Bulgarian for Aunt. Sorry for waiting to update for so long, I had a hard time with the smut and keeping it in character. Let me know your thoughts, love all of your reviews.

You Again

 _Chapter Thirteen_

Hermione knew that voice. She made eye contact with Ginny and went to leave the kitchen. Ginny grabbed her by the hand and hissed, "You don't know why he's here. Just wait."

Hermione huffed impatiently but she waited, shifting her weight from foot to foot, straining to make out words from the murmuring in the front room.

"Minny," she heard Teodora sob out and Hermione ripped her hand from Ginny's grasp and ran to see the little girl.

Running into the living room Hermione froze at the sight of Viktor cradling Teodora in his arms, silent tears streaming down his face. Teodora's sob broke Hermione out of her stupor and she leaped over to the space in front of Viktor and pulled the little girl into her arms.

Plopping on the floor, Hermione held Teodora the same way she did the night before and rocked her back and forth. Hermione waited patiently for Viktor to tell her what was going on, dreading to hear the news that his father had died.

Viktor took a shallow breath and whispered so softly that Hermione had to listen hard to the words, "He died right after ve left the room. Ve heard the alarms go off." Hermione locked eyes with Harry and mouthed "firewhiskey and purple tea."

Ginny came in carrying James on her hip and a cup of tea for Teodora and Harry followed with a tumbler of Firewhiskey for Viktor. Ginny crouched down by Hermione and let James lean in and pull on Teodora's sleeve to get her attention.

"Bebe." She whispered softly, trying to dry her tears that were still left on her cheeks.

Hermione grabbed the tea cup from Ginny and spoke softly, "Little Bird, I need you to drink this tea okay? It will help you feel better."

Teodora nodded and took the cup and drank slowly, within five minutes she had her head slumped against Hermione's chest and was breathing deeply.

Viktor hadn't even consumed his drink while Teodora fell asleep, he had just held it, with his eyes glazed over. Hermione stood up and shook out her legs while managing to keep a grip on the sleeping child, her voice barely over a whisper "Let's go home."

 **~OoOoOoO~**

Without a backward glance Hermione stepped into the fireplace and called out her destination. Walking out of the flames into her living room she glided over to her spare room and carefully laid Teodora on the bed, transfiguring her clothes to pajamas, tucked her in and left the door open a crack so she could be heard in the morning.

Hermione was just getting some glasses for firewhiskey when Viktor stepped in the living room with some plates in his hands.

"They made me take food." he spoke while placing the plates in the coffee table.

"They are always sending food home, I apparently don't eat enough. Here drink this. I hope you don't mind but I gave Teodora some dreamless sleep in the tea. I just assumed that she was going to need it and I'm staying home from work. No if, ands, or buts." Hermione stated firmly as she walked to give Viktor a glass.

Viktor accepted the glass and drank deeply from it, not underestimating that Hermione would attempt to force it down his throat if he didn't. He watched Hermione as she walked over to the fireplace and placed a floo call. He watched how she laughed at the little child in the background, speaking to him with such delight until his parents' voice came out of the Floo. He watched her toss her hair over her shoulder as she told her boss that she wasn't coming in tomorrow with no explanation.

Hermione ended the Floo call abruptly, turning around she stomped over to Viktor, "Who is with your mum? Does she need to come over as well?"

Viktor shook his head and spoke slowly, "She has sister."

"That's good, she shouldn't be alone. Now while you eat I'm going to run you a bath so you can relax and then we are going to talk." Hermione pushed Viktor onto the couch, shoved a plate into his hands then walked into her bathroom to run a bath with some salts.

 **~OoOoOoOo~**

Hermione was lost in thought, swirling the bath around with her hand. She had wanted to know how the initial meeting went with his family and what they had witnessed, hoping they didn't see anything for Teodora's sake. She also hoped that she would be able to help all three of the Krums to heal. She had decided to owl Viktor's mother tomorrow morning and invite her over - they all needed to be together.

Hearing sniffles from the front room Hermione stood up and called out for Viktor to come to the bathroom. She heard him taking slow footsteps before he stopped in the bathroom. Looking up, she noticed his red-rimmed eyes.

"Oh Viktor. I am so sorry that your papa passed, I know how much he meant to you. Get in the water and relax." She ran to hug him tightly. Kissing his cheek she whispered, "I will be in the living room when you are finished."

Just as Hermione had turned around Viktor croaked out, "Obicham." He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around planting a kiss on her lips.

 **~OoOoOoOo~**

Viktor wanted to forget the last hour and he knew the best way but he had hoped that Hermione would agree. Viktor poured all of his feeling for her into the kiss. He pulled her flush against his body, moving one hand to rest on her upper back.

Hermione eagerly accepted the kiss, only questioning for three seconds if they should really be doing this. Hermione threaded her fingers through his hair scraping his scalp.

Viktor broke apart the kiss and moved to her neck, "Take a bath with me?" he spoke in a muffled voice. With a nod from Hermione, Viktor made quick work of undressing her while she mirrored his actions. He kept his eyes trained on Hermione's face even though he desperately wanted to appraise her body.

Hermione grabbed Viktor's hand and led him over to the tub, Hermione got in first and when Viktor made a sound of protest she simply stated, "I am here to help you relax. Get in so I can rub your back."

Hermione and Viktor stayed in the water until it had a slight chill in it, alternating between kissing and staring at each other in the face.

Viktor stood up first and stepped out of the bath. Once he had a towel secured around his waist he held out a hand from Hermione to grab. Instead of handing her a towel he bent down and carried her bridal style out of the bathroom and gently tossed her onto the bed.

"Viktor!" Hermione hissed and she bounced on the bed. When Viktor jumped on the bed next to her Hermione laughed and tried to roll away from him.

Viktor rolled after her until Hermione's back was pressed flat against the wall and Viktor was staring at her flushed face with a hint of amusement.

"Should we be doing this? You didn't let me the other night when I needed this," she whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

"You only thought you needed it, you didn't need it or ve vould have." Viktor simply spoke before pulling her body onto top of his, using one hand to hold onto her hips and the other to hold her breast.

Any retort died on Hermione's lips when Viktor captured a nipple in his mouth. She moaned and threaded her fingers through his hair. Hermione grabbed his hair and yanked her fingers upward so Viktor's face became even with hers and she pulled his face towards hers.

Viktor rolled their bodies over so he was laying on top and positioned himself in front of her core. Waiting on a nod from Hermione he gently pushed inside of her letting out a large groan, thankful that Teodora was passed out.

Viktor slowly pulled in and out relishing at the look of pure bliss on Hermione's face. He was enthralled at the way her hands roamed all over his body, scratching his back when he lifted up her hips so he could enter deeper.

The only words that were spoken was when Viktor whispered, "Obicham te," in Hermione's ear.

Hermione had let her hands roam all over Viktor's body, pulling him against hers when he tried to lean away. "No," she breathed, "Stay close, please."

Unable to tell her no, Viktor pulled Hermione up with him into a sitting position so her breasts were in his face, her legs wrapped around his waist and their bodies were smashed together. He was hoping that the change in position would make her finish faster as he was about to go over the edge.

Hermione could feel herself getting close so she unwrapped her legs from around his waist and planted her feet next to his thighs. She quickly bounced up and down, leaning her head forward to bite on his shoulder when they both flew over the edge together.

Viktor fell back against the bed leaving Hermione sitting on top of him, and he closed his eyes to attempt to control his breathing.

Hermione smiled at the man beneath her, thoroughly satisfied.

"That was amazing." Hermione interjected with a tiny giggle and leaned forward to kiss Viktor. Sliding off of him, she threw on a robe, incase Teodora came in, and snuggled up to Viktor's chest.

"I love you." Viktor kissed Hermione's forehead and wrapped his arms around her upper body, sighing contently.

Hermione smiled at the kiss, "And I love you. Do you want to talk?"

Hermione could feel Viktor nod and waited for him to speak.

"He tried to put on a brave face for Dora. She told papa all about you. he seemed every happy that ve had you." Wrapping his arms tighter around Hermione he spoke slowly. "He had a coughing fit so ve had to leave. They don't want Dora to see him like that. Ve had just passed the nurses desk ven ve heard code blue in his room and ve heard mama screaming in the hallway. I vas able to pull mama avay from the room and ve sat and waited for an answer. His heart gave out, the treatment weakened his heart. Thank Merlin that my lelya came right after ve found out the news and she took mama to their house. I just couldn't do it."

"I'm so sorry love. I need the Floo address for your mum's sister - I am inviting them over tomorrow. You three need to be together." Hermione lifted her head up and kissed Viktor's wet chin.

Viktor didn't speak, he just nodded his head and snuggled closer to the women next to him, hoping that she could help them heal.

 **~OoOoOoOo~**

Hermione stayed wrapped in Viktor's embrace until his breathing evened out. She slowly scooted out and waited at the end of the bed to make sure he didn't notice her absence.

Walking into the kitchen to make some tea she glanced at the clock, watching as it moved from 11:54 to 11:55. She mechanically made her tea while her brain was on overdrive, thinking of ways to help with the funeral and wondering if she would be able to go to the library in the morning to get some books about death for Teodora.

Hermione gulped down her tea and went to check in Teodora. The little girl had moved to her stomach and held a pillow tight in her arms, like she was used to falling asleep with a stuffed animal. Hermione disappeared into her room and came back with her wand. With a wave she called her old stuffed white cat, that had seen better days. Hermione gently opened Teodora's arms and replaced the pillow with the cat. Before Hermione went back into her room she pressed her lips to Teodora's cheeks in a silent kiss.

Replacing her wand by her bedside Hermione noticed that Viktor had not moved since she left, opening his arms, she laid on his chest quickly falling fast asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story

Beta thanks:

Robot From The Future

A/N: Obicham is Bulgarian for love. Obicham te is Bulgarian for I love you. Dushterya is Bulgarian for daughter. Baba is Bulgarian for Grandmother. Sorry that it has been a little longer than 2 weeks, I have no real excuse except I was putting it off because it means I am that much closer to the end of this story. Thank you everyone for your reviews, favorites, and follows I jump for joy whenever I get an email!

* * *

You Again

 _Chapter Fourteen_

* * *

Hermione flopped down on the couch in Remus' office with a _huff,_ her hair fanning out around her head like a lion's mane.

"I have no idea how to help her!" Hermione spoke after remaining silent for over an hour, sounding exasperated. "It has been three days since he passed and I can't go anywhere without Teodora screaming and crying - she doesn't want to stay with Viktor or his Mum. I know that it's common for kids to cry when someone leaves but I'm worried that her grandfather's death has affected her in ways that we don't understand. You don't even want to know what we had to do so I could leave this morning. Oh, and thanks for letting me have so long off, hopefully I can come back next week."

Remus was sitting on top of his desk, patiently and silently waiting for Hermione to finish speaking, as she sounded like she was going to explode.

"Have you tried speaking to her?" Remus questioned, when he was finally able to get a word in edgeways.

Hermione groaned "Viktor and his mum tried but she ignored them."

Remus shook his head and dragged a chair over to Hermione's head, "No Hermione, have _you?_ Maybe her father and grandmother are filled with so much sadness that she can't stand it. What do Teodora and you do when you leave the house?"

A single knock on the door and it opening interrupted Hermione's response.

"Hello love," Tonks spoke as she kissed Remus on the cheek, "Is everything alright Hermione?"

Hermione dramatically threw her arm over her eyes and moaned, "No."

Remus laughed and stood up to offer his pregnant wife his chair.

Tonk's patted Hermione's shoulder, "So tell me what's going on. Maybe we can help."

Hermione righted herself on the couch and began to tell the Lupins what had started Tuesday morning.

 **~OoOoOoOo~**

 _Hermione woke up to Teodora's voice calling out for her._

" _Minny!" she yelled, her voice sounding louder and louder. Looking down Hermione realized that Viktor had fallen asleep nude. Not wanting the little girl to see her father like that, Hermione quickly covered Viktor's body with a blanket and rushed out the door._

" _Hello little bird." Hermione cooed, bending down to pick up the girl who had one arm outstretched, the other holding the cat Hermione had placed in her arms the night before. Nuzzling Teodora on her head Hermione started to walk towards the kitchen. "How did you sleep?"_

 _Teodora yawned and snuggled closer into Hermione's body, "Cat," she said simply, lifting up the animal into Hermione's view._

" _I see," Hermione responded and, placing the little girl on the counter, waved her wand to start making pancakes, eggs, and bacon. "Did you know that used to be mine when I was a little girl?" She started to pull out plates and waved them over to the table._

" _Really?" Teodora's tiny voice traveled over the sizzle of the bacon._

 _Hermione nodded and picked up the girl to place her on the floor, "Now go wake up papa but be careful not to remove the blanket."_

 _Teodora had stepped into the hallway when Hermione heard her exclaim, "I got cat papa!"_

" _I see dushterya. Where did you get that?" Viktor's voice traveled into the kitchen as he walked down the hallway with his daughter in his arms._

" _Minny." Teodora simply replied and said nothing more._

" _Morning Obicham." Viktor whispered in Hermione's ear as he kissed her cheek in greeting, "I voke to the smell of food." He laughed and placed Teodora down in a chair._

 _Hermione giggled and placed the plates of food on the table. No one spoke during breakfast - all three were too hungry as they had not eaten dinner the night before._

 _After the plates were cleared away and Teodora was playing in the soapy water at the sink, Hermione quietly suggested, "Why don't you floo your mum? She needs to be here with both of you. I would say go see her but I'm afraid that you and Teodora are stuck here with me today," she added with a smile._

 _Viktor solemnly nodded his head, " I will go do so now."_

" _Oh wait Viktor, I wanted to go to the library today to get some books for.." Hermione let her voice trail off as she motioned to Teodora who was trying to squish the bubbles in her hands._

 _Viktor came back from speaking to his mother, "if you vant to go now, you can. Mama be here soon."_

" _Minny?" Teodora's voice cut over Hermione's reply, her body spinning around in the chair sloshing water over her body and the floor, "You go no where, stay here!" Her voice shook with terror._

 _Hermione got on her knees and looked the little girl in the eyes, "I just have to go to the library and then I will be back."_

 _Teodora threw herself at Hermione, wrapping her legs around Hermione's waist, arms around her neck almost squeezing off Hermione's air supply and buried her hands into Hermione's hair. Hermione shot a glance at Viktor, whose head was hanging in his hands._

 _Hermione squeezed Teodora tight, "How about papa goes to get you some new clothes while you take a bath and I will take you to the library?"_

 **~OoOoOoOo~**

"That is a hard situation, does she do it with anyone else?" Tonks questioned.

Hermione replied slowly, "No. Her grandmother has left a few times with Viktor to arrange for the funeral, which is tomorrow. After the library I was hardly able to go to the bathroom unless she was in the same room. It has gotten better - I can pee with the door closed now. This morning I gave her a hug and a kiss but I had to slip out while she was eating breakfast. I hated to do that but I told her last night that I had to come in and she stayed attached to my neck all night, even while she was sleeping."

Tonks rubbed her belly, her brows burrowed deep in thought, "It sounds like you are doing everything you can. Have you thought about what you are going to do when you go back to work?"

Hermione shook her head and stood up, "I love having them there. I was thinking about asking them to stay but I'm worried that we will be moving too fast. I should probably go, I've been here long enough. Will you three be at Molly's this weekend?"

Remus held out his hand and pulled Hermione into a hug, "We will be there, now you go home and take care of your new family. Also take as much time as you need, you have enough annual leave left that you could be gone for a month and I won't be worried." He added with a laugh.

Hermione laughed and gave Tonks a tight squeeze from behind the chair.

 **~OoOoOoOo~**

Hermione had no sooner stepped out of the fireplace when her legs felt like they were attacked by an octopus with thick brown hair. Hermione threw her purse on the couch and bent to pick up the brown haired child. "Hello little bird! Did you miss me? I missed you!"

Teodora nodded her head, "I played dolls with baba. You home? No more work?"

Hermione carried the little girl into her room to change into more comfortable clothes, "Yes I am home for today. Let me change out of my stuffy work clothes and we can have some lunch, I'm starving."

Teodora leaped off the bed from where Hermione had placed her and ran into the hallway screaming, "I do it."

Hermione giggled and followed after her, kissing Viktor on the cheek in greeting when she entered the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Krum." Hermione kissed the cheek of the women who was sitting next to her son, "How are you today?" she added as she walked over to see what Teodora was grabbing for lunch.

"Minny it is Sofija but I am vell, how are you? Vas your boss mad?" Sofija questioned, watching as Hermione let her granddaughter fix sandwiches by herself.

"Go ask papa and baba what kind of sandwiches they want. Hermione mumbled to Teodora before she answered back, "I am okay, just tired. Remus, my boss, is completely fine with taking this time off. He even said that I could take more off and he wouldn't be worried."

Teodora had come back to Hermione's side and whispered in her ear, "Papa wants you food and baba wants supise?" Teodora stepped back and declared, "You turn Minny. Make baba y papa pease."

Hermione smiled at Teodora's manners and asked, "Do I get to make mine?"

Teodora picked up two sandwiches and walked over to the table, "I gots it."

Hermione helped the little girl into her chair and kissed the top of her hair, "Thank you love," and made the other two sandwiches for the remaining adults. Waving her wand so everyone's glass could fill back up with Pumpkin juice, she carried the food to Viktor and his mum. Sitting down, Hermione leaned forward towards Viktor and muttered, "I would like to talk to you after lunch in private, if that's okay."

Teodora let out a big yawn and grumbled, "Baba I not tired."

Sofija laughed, "I told you that when Minny got home you could eat and then nap, let's go," standing up she lifted Teodora in her arms and bid good night and left Hermione and Viktor alone.

"Vat you like to talk about?" Viktor asked, moving to the seat that his daughter previously occupied.

Hermione laughed, "You get right to the point don't you?" Taking a deep breath she declared, "I want you and Teodora to live here with me. I enjoyed having the both of you around for the past few days, if it's too much or too early it's okay. I was just think that Teodora could go to the Muggle school around the corner, for stability and you could -"

Hermione was caught off when Viktor pressed his lips to hers. It was a short but passionate kiss, Viktor pulled back to rest his forehead on Hermione's and whispered, "Da."

Hermione squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around Viktor. "Want to go celebrate?" Hermione suggested wagging her eyebrows. Viktor's only response was picking Hermione up and throwing her over his shoulder.

 **~OoOoOoOo~**

Viktor sat on the couch next to his mother, listening as the words of the bedtime story that Hermione was reading to his daughter drifted down the hallway.

"Mama," Viktor cautioned, "I have something to say." Sitting back in his seat some more Viktor plowed on, "Me and Teodora are moving in with Minny. I know that you may think it's quick but I have vaited a lifetime for Minny and I'm not letting her go. It will be good for Dora as well."

Sofija patted her son's hand, smiling the skin wrinkling around her eyes, "I am happy for both of you. I understand that you expected me to put up a fight but after losing your father and seeing how much love all three of you have, all you have is my blessing," removing her a ring from her right hand she gave it to Viktor.

"Vat is this?" Viktor asked lifting the ring up to view it in the light. It was a simple one-carat diamond place in a white gold band.

"It was the first ring your papa gave me, he said it symbolizes true love. Use it for your love," Sofija said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Thank you mama," Viktor gruffed pulling his mum into a fierce hug.

Hermione stood in the doorway of the living room while the Krums were hugging, "So I take it the talk went well?"

Sofija stood up and hugged Hermione before grabbing her hands and whispering, "If you need help keeping him in check, floo me," before adding in a louder voice so Viktor could hear her, "I'm going to bed, good night."

Hermione laughed and replied, "Night," before snuggling with Viktor on the couch and flipped on the telly before falling asleep in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story

Beta thanks:

Robot From The Future

A/N: Obicham is Bulgarian for love. Obicham te is Bulgarian for I love you. Dushterya is Bulgarian for daughter. Sorry for so long. We only have like 3 or 4 more chapters until the end!

* * *

You Again

 _Chapter Fifteen_

* * *

Hermione felt run down as soon as she opened her eyes. She had a pounding headache and felt cold. She got up she pulled on Viktor's robe and went to grab some Muggle aspirin.

Hermione walked into the hallway and was almost plowed over by Teodora. Despite how she felt Hermione greeted the little girl with as much enthusiasm as she normally did in the morning, "Hello little bird. Do you want pancakes for breakfast?" Hermione started to walk towards the kitchen, willing her headache to disappear.

Teodora bounced behind Hermione and shouted, "Yes!" before the look on Hermione's face made her backtrack and lowered her voice, "yes please Minny."

Hermione smiled at Teodora, "Thank you for using your manners. Now go get some juice while I get coffee," Hermione stood turning the pancakes and keeping an ear opening to Teodora's running commentary of what she planned to do with James. It was Teodora's and Viktor's year anniversary of them moving in with her, only three days prior had been the year anniversary of when Viktor and Hermione started dating. Viktor had planned the whole day for just the two of them, as Teodora was too little to understand what was happening. Teodora was going to spend the day and night with Ginny, James, and Harry. The little girl was more than excited and was practically screaming with it.

Hermione winced again at the loudness and softly spoke, "Teodora honey, I have a headache could you keep your voice down please." Teodora immediately apologized and hushed her voice to barely a whisper.

Viktor came in the kitchen, "Morning Dora and Minny. Yum pancakes for breakfast." Kissing his daughter on the head he asked, "Are you ready for today dushterya?"

Teodora placed a finger to her lips, "Hush papa. Minny head has ache."

Viktor laughed and went to kiss Hermione on the head, he quickly pulled back "Obicham you are burning up. Vat is vrong?"

Hermione shook her head and flipped the pancakes, "It's just my head. I don't have a fever I'm fine."

Viktor forcefully yanked the spatula out of Hermione's fingers and gave her a little push out of the kitchen, "Go lay in bed, be there shortly."

Hermione wrapped the blankets around her like a caterpillar in a cocoon and tried to get some rest.

"Obicham." Viktor announced from the doorway, "How are you feeling?"

Hermione grumbled, attempting and failing to sit up, "'m fine. sorry for ruining today."

Viktor shuffled over to the bed and pushed back the hair that was clinging to Hermione's forehead, "You did not ruin anything. We can alvays celebrate our anniversary on another date. Now I get you a potion from store and take Teodora to the Potters', I vill be back." Viktor gently kissed Hermione on the cheek and turned to walk away but was stopped by Hermione's hand on his arm.

Hermione insisted, "No, she can stay. I will be fine."

Viktor smiled and removed her hand, "I vill be back. Dushterya, say goodbye to Minny from the door."

"Bye Minny. Get well love you!" Teodora voice trailed into the bedroom from the hallway.

"Love you. Be good." Hermione strained her voice so the little girl could hear her.

 **~OoOoOoOo~**

"James!" Teodora yelled from her father's arms, once the green fire died down.

"In the kitchen." Ginny's voice called out. Viktor used to wand to clean the dust off of his and his daughter's clothes, he set Teodora on the ground and followed her into the kitchen where Ginny was feeding James and Harry breakfast.

"Thank you very much for vatching Dora. Ve appreciate it." Viktor spoke kissing Ginny on the cheek and shaking Harry's hand.

"No problem, Hermione needs to get better quickly. Why don't you come over tomorrow morning to get her, just like we had originally planned" Harry spoke over his shoulder as he went to the icebox to get Teodora pumpkin juice.

Viktor darted his eyes towards Ginny. "You sure?"

Ginny laughed, "Yes, now go and take care of her."

Viktor leaned down and whispered in his daughters ear, "Please be good Dushterya. Obicham te."

 **~OoOoOoO~**

Viktor had quickly stopped by Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary to get some pepperup potion for Hermione but he had to make two stops on the way home. For the first stop he apparated to St. Jerome's Graveyard, taking his time to casually stroll past the headstones, stopping in front of two headstones he bent down and cut away the vines that had grown over the names.

"Hello again Mr. and Mrs. Granger. It has been months since I last came here, I came to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. I love her, I can't imagine my life vithout her. I know that you can't give me the proper talk but just know that I vill never harm her." Glancing around to make sure no Muggles could see Viktor waved his wand and conjured five sets of flowers, two went to Hermione's parents, two more went to Harry's parents who were buried right next to the Grangers' and three rows down was Fred Weasley's grave. Viktor didn't speak as he placed the flowers down with their owners.

Grabbing his wand he apparated to the Burrow. Standing in the backyard Viktor took a deep breath and knocked on the kitchen door, he wasn't sure if he was going to be welcomed after breakfast and coming unannounced but he had to try. He was left to wallow long as the door opened up and Mr. Weasley stood in the doorway.

"Viktor," Arthur stood back to let the man pass, "Were we expecting you this morning?"

Viktor shook his head, "No sir. I have something to ask you."

Arthur smiled and nodded his head, sitting down at the table offering a cup of tea to the man.

Viktor remained standing and looked Arthur in the eyes, "I came to ask for your permission in marrying Herm-own-ninny. I just came back from visiting her parents but you are also a dad to her so I wanted to stop by here as well," the words came rushing out of him before he had a chance to think.

Arthur studied the man in front of him before standing and offering his hand and pulling Viktor into a hug, "Of course you have it. You three will make a remarkable family. We would be honored to have you be a part of ours."

Viktor's eye lit up with glee and he profusely thanked the man in front of him. Arthur waved him off and told him to go home to the witch in question with a twinkled in his eye.

 **~OoOoOoOo~**

Viktor Flooed into the dark flat and listened for any sounds coming from the bedroom. Not hearing any, Viktor figured she fell asleep and had decided to make some soup for Hermione to eat once she woke up. Carrying the tray of soup into the bedroom, Viktor summoned a vial of pepperup potion and stuck it on the end table near Hermione.

Viktor paused to look over Hermione's features. Even with them being together for a year he was constantly starstruck by her natural beauty, he often found himself stopping his work and just staring. For weeks after his papa passed he thanked Merlin everyday for her. His mum and Teodora had a hard time adjusting, for two months he sat by his mum in the spare bedroom of Hermione's flat letting his mum cry into his shoulders. Viktor had a harder time with Teodora, the weekend after his father's funeral Teodora was letting her emotions get the better of her so her magic was out of control. Hermione never raised her voice to the little girl and if her temper got out of control Hermione would get on her knees and hug his daughter tight until she sagged in Hermione's arms. The first week of daycare had given Teodora a sense of routine back into her life but when she got angry she couldn't control her magic. Viktor had thought he did everything possible and was about to admit defeat when Hermione had taken the reins and sat Teodora down and they talked for hours. After the two girls talked they had very few problems with Teodora's accidental magic. It was that moment then he knew that he wanted to spend forever with Hermione.

Hermione was still wrapped up in a blanket but not as tightly as she had before he left, if he looked closely he could see one of his old Quidditch shirts wrapped around her body. Hermione mumbled in her sleep and shifted her body to roll over to Viktor's side, her brow furrowing when she didn't feel him. Quietly laughing Viktor picked a book off her nightstand and slipped off his clothes and laid beside Hermione, gently unwrapping the blanket so he could wrap his one arm around her body as she used him as a pillow.

 **~OoOoOoOo~**

Hermione had woken up to the feel of Viktor's heartbeat under her head. Sitting upright she shook the sleepiness out of her eyes and looked at the man who had a pile of ten books sitting next to him.

"Hi," she whispered sheepishly. realizing that she fell asleep waiting for him. Her stomach grumbled as she pondered what time to was, heating Viktor laugh she followed his outstretched arm and saw him pointing to a bowl of soup next to the bed. "Thanks love." Hermione kissed Viktor on the cheek and guzzled down the soup.

"So you feel better?" Viktor spoke once Hermione had all but licked the bowl clean.

Giggling slightly she leaned back against the bed, "I think I still have a fever but if I take some of the potion we can still go out." She started to get out of bed when Viktor grabbed her arm and pulled her back into bed.

"No, I know you still have fever." He stated, "Ve are staying in, I already have the night planned. Ve are going to eat on the couch vatch TV."

Hermione looked confused, "I figured that you had the whole night planned and didn't want to spend anymore time indoors laying around."

Viktor smiled and kissed her forehead, "Obicham, as long as I am with you, I am the happiest."

Hermione snorted but before she could give each a retort Viktor gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"Herm-own-ninny," he said knowing that using her full name old get her attention, "I love you, I think I have for, vell alvays now. You and Teodora are my whole vorld. I can't imagine my life vithout you, you are an amazing woman and mother to my daughter. Merlin really knew vat he vas doing vhen he showed me you. I know ve haven't been together long but I vouldn't vant to be anywhere else. Will you marry me?" At the questioned he waved his wand and accioed the ring from his pocket.

Hermione sat speechless, her cheeks burning at Viktor's words and her heart stopping at the last sentence. She stared in his eyes, she wasn't sure what she was looking for, she had always assumed that their relationship was a dream and she would wake up anytime.

"Yes," she finally breathed and watched as Viktor slid the ring on her finger. Holding her hand up into the light, she saw that it was very simple, as it was a band and a diamond but she loved it.

"It vas my mama's," Viktor's voice invaded her thoughts, "She gave it to me vhen I told her ve vere staying here. She said it symbolizes true love."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she fluffy her arms around Viktor's body. "Thank you, I love it," her words sounding muffled as she spoke into her fiancée's chest.

She pulled back and stared into his eyes, she moved her arms up to behind Viktor's head and kissed him hard.

Viktor kissed Hermione with the same enthusiasm that she gave to him but he pulled back, "Are you sure you up to it?" Hermione's of my response was pulling Viktor's face back to her lips and yanking him on top of her body.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story

Beta thanks:

Robot From The Future

AN: maĭka is Bulgarian for mother. I had to split this chapter in two or it would of gotten way too long. thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows they make my heart dance with joy. Sorry, updates will take a little longer as my computer is broken!

You Again

Chapter Sixteen

Hermione pulled her head under the rose scented water attempting to relax the Erumpents rampaging in her stomach. Planning a wedding in just five months had made Hermione want to pull her hair out making her dread the actual day, but when the day finally came she was a bundle of nerves.

"Hermione," Ginny demanded, throwing open the door without knocking, throwing a flannel in the tub to get her attention. When Hermione pulled her head above water she heard Ginny add, "You have been in the tub for over an hour, it's time to get out and get ready!"

Giving spun on her heel to grab a towel, "Good thing mum and me decided to get dressed already or we would be late."

Hermione groaned and stood up taking the towel from Ginny's outstretched arms. "I can't believe I was in the tub for an hour."

Ginny giggled, "I can. Put this robe on and I will do your makeup while mum does your hair. You want the curls contained right?"

Hermione nodded her head as she sat in a chair with her back facing the mirror, "I want them piled on my head. I do want to thank both of you for doing this. It means a lot."

Molly patted her hand, "No worries dear. Now sit back and relax while we get you ready for your wedding."

Hermione could not relax for the hour that she got her hair worked on, Molly yanked, pulled and stretched her hair in every direction. She made Hermione's head move so much that Ginny had to stop putting on Hermione's make up and wait until her mother was done.

Ginny was applying the finishing touches to her own face before Molly waved her wand over Hermione's hair to set thestyle in place.

"There," Molly stepped back and clasped her hands together, "What do you think?"

Hermione started to spin around but was stopped by Ginny, "Wait Hermione. Let's finish your makeup then put your dress on. Then look in the mirror so you can get the full effect," Hermione nodded and relaxed in the chair again.

Ten minutes had passed and Ginny stood back to admirer her handiwork. "Looks great, now get in your lingerie and I will help you get in your dress."

Hermione walked into the bathroom, careful to avoid the mirror and reached into her bag to pull out a simple white lace bra and white lace thong that had 'bride' written on the back panel.

Hermione opened the door and immediately felt scrutinized by Ginny's stare. "What?" Hermione questioned, "Less is more right?" Hermione started walking and gently pulled her dress of the hanger.

Ginny snickered, following after the bride, "I was just thinking about the groom's reaction."

Ginny grabbed the top of the dress and helped Hermione shimmy into it. Pulling the corset on back tight, with a quick, "Can you breathe?". Ginny finished the strings into a bow and stood back, "Now look," Ginny urged.

Hermione slowly walked over to the mirror and looked herself over. Starting at her hair, she saw that a handful of curls were pulled out, framed around her face and the rest piled on top of her head like a mountain. Her eyes trailed over to her face to see that the makeup was natural, only accentuating her eyes. Her dress was a simple sweetheart neckline and ballgown waist. As Hermione twirled around she felt like a princess.

Molly's breath caught in her throat, "Oh my dear. You look spectacular. Here I have something for you," Molly reached into her back, pulled out a rectangular shaped box and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione smiled her thanks and opened the box. Sitting in the box was a diamond encrusted tiara, it looked identical to the one that Ginny had worn on her wedding day. Hermione looked up speechless to the women in front of her. "This is like one that Ginny wore. It's beautiful."

Molly shook her head, "No, this is the one that Ginny wore. It is passed down in the Weasley side of the family, all the brides wear it. Now you will too."

The tears that Hermione had pushed away came back in full force and she rushed over to Molly. "It means so much, thank you."

Molly pulled her face away and wiped at Hermione's tears. "You are welcome. Now I have to go find Arthur, it's almost time."

Ginny wait until her mother was out of the room, "So you have something old and borrowed. I took care of something blue, look at the bottom of your dress," while Hermione was looking down Ginny turned around to grab one orange square shaped box and one large purple rectangle shaped box out of her bag.

Hermione lifted up her dress to see that today's date, November 13, 2005 was embroidered in blue. "Did you do this?" Hermione questioned, turning to look at her face in the mirror to see if her eye makeup was smudged.

Ginny called out from over Hermione's shoulder, "It was actually Ron's idea. There is a setting charm on your makeup so it won't come off until twelve hours after I set it. Here, this is from me. Well and Harry but he finds it awkward so just from me," Ginny stifled a giggle as she handed the orange box over to Hermione.

Hermione opened the box to see a white garter belt, resting on a blue background. "Thanks Gin," Hermione quickly slide it up her leg as Ginny handed her the purple box. "What's this?" she questioned as she noticed the time and summoned her heels to her.

Ginny smiled and started to walk towards the door, "It's from Viktor. I will go get Teodora and Dad."

Hermione sat on the bed and took a deep breath. When she opened the box Hermione noticed that it was full of papers, slowly shuffling through them she realized that they were adoption papers. Hermione jumped up and gasped, "Viktor wants me to adopt Teodora."

A chuckle from the doorway made her realize she wasn't alone, standing in the opening door was Ron.

"He should," Ron spoke and walked over to Hermione. "You are a wonderful mother," putting his hand on her cheek he whispered, "You look beautiful. I'm sorry for all I have said."

Hermione shot up and pulled Ron into a fierce hug whispering, "It's in the past, thank you for coming."

Ron stepped back and gave her a half smile, turning around to greet his father and Teodora at the door.

"Maĭka!" Teodora shrieked and ran to Hermione. "You look pretty," she mumbled into Hermione's neck.

Hermione hugged the little girl almost automatically, "Did you call me mum little bird?"

Teodora's eyes widened, "Am I not suppose to call you that? Friend at school said you come mama today."

Hermione laughed soothing the little girl's worries, "It's fine love. I just wanted to make sure that is what you said."

Hermione stood up and in walked in a circle, pretending to scrutinize Teodora. "I love your dress. Are you excited to be the flower girl?"

Teodora jumped up and down flinging her basket full of flower petals in the air, "Yes! I can't wait to see papa, I miss him."

Hermione quietly laughed and waved her wand to summon the petals in the air, without warning they all spun themselves around their owner like the petals were falling down from a tree.

Teodora's peals of laughter were interrupted by Arthur cleared his throat, "It's time to go."

Hermione gave another wave of her wand and the petals returned to the basket, then with a little push to her soon to be daughter towards Ginny and placed her arm on Arthur.

The walk down to the ballroom was quiet until just before the Hermione and Arthur were set to walk out Arthur cleared his throat once again. "Thank you for letting me take your place as your father."

Hermione wrapped her arms around the man and whispered, "I wouldn't have it any other way. You and Molly mean so much to me. I want to ask will you be Teodora's grandfather?"

Arthur pulled back to stare at Hermione's eyes in disbelief, "doesn't Viktor have to ask?"

Hermione smiled, glancing a look in the ballroom dropping her voice to able a whisper "He wants me to adopt Teodora."

Before Arthur could answer the wedding March started, signaling Hermione's descent.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story

Beta thanks:

Robot From The Future

A/N: Moya lyubov is Bulgarian for my love. Az vi obicham mŭzha is Bulgarian for i love you husband. Obicham te is Bulgarian for i love you. Sorry this took me so long to write and upload, I got caught up in the TV show Bones ending(I cried when I watched all 12 episodes) and I had a hard time writing this chapter as nothing sounded good in regards to the wedding, hope yall enjoy it!

 **~OoOoOoOo~**

Arthur and Hermione had taken three steps down the aisle before he leaned to the right and whispered, "We would both love to be her grandparents."

Hermione sweetly kissed his cheek in reply and turned her head back to face her husband. The descent down the aisle was excruciating for Hermione as she couldn't wait to see Viktor's face. While she loved the fact that she was honoring her Muggle heritage by following all the customs, she did not enjoy that the groom had to keep his back turned until the bride took her place by the Minister. Finally glancing to smile at Harry, she saw Ron standing next to him, with a confused look on her face she turned to Arthur who just smiled and kept pulling her along.

Hermione finally reached Viktor and took a breath as he turned around, seeing each other for the first time in over 24 hours.

 **~OoOoOoO~**

Viktor shifted from foot to foot, waiting for Hermione to complete her walk down the aisle. They had done a rehearsal the day before but Viktor felt more impatient as the Wedding March had started. He thought back to a few hours ago.

 _A knock on the door pulled Viktor out of his mind where he was putting the finishing touches on his vows._ _"Come in," Viktor gruffly spoke, keeping his back to the door as he straighten his tie._ _"Harry said you asked for me to come?" Ron's voice came from the doorway._ _"Yes I vould like to talk to you," Viktor turned around and sat down on the bed. "I don't pretend to understand vat you and Minny went through but I do know that it vould mean everything to her if you were in the party today."_ _Ron, who hadn't moved from his position by the door, lifted his head up to stare at Viktorwith wide eyes, "Wait what? You want me to stand with you? Even after everything that happened?"_ _Viktor waved his wand and a black garment bag came flying out of the closet._ _"You vere in a bad place, yes? Then you left to America to do what you needed to do. You came which means you healed. Get dressed, Harry will take you to Minny and then give you a rundown of vat is happening," Viktor clasped Ron in the shoulder as he walked by to get married._

 **~OoOoOoOo~**

Hermione got lost in Viktor's brown eyes as she held his hands in front of the Minister. She was glad that she didn't have to say her vows first as she completely missed the Minister prompting them to say their vows, only realising it when Viktor got her ring from James, the ringbearer.

Viktor cleared his throat, held Hermione's left hand in his right hand and the ring in his left, "I promise that I vill respect you as an individual, support you through difficult times, rejoice vith you through happy times, be loyal to you alvays and, above all, love you as my vife." Viktor glanced down and slowly pushed the ring onto her finger.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as her heard Viktor's promise to her. She felt the ring being thrust into her hand by James and gave a little laugh. Grabbing his hand with her right hand, she said, "I Hermione Granger, promise to love and cherish you Viktor Krum, for the rest of your life. I will try to bring laughter, and make you happy, I will consider you in the decisions that I have to make, and value your opinions. Today I vow to be your wife and partner for the rest of our lives."

Hermione let her tears fall in streams down her face as she pushed the ring on his finger, she looked up into his eyes and saw unshed tears there. As soon as the words "You may kiss your bride," left the Minister's lips Viktor pulled Hermione in and kissed her as he dipped her backwards with one hand holding her up and his other hand pumped into the air.

Hermione laughed when Viktor pulled her upright. Leaning into her husband, grabbing the hand of her new daughter the family descended down the aisle.

 **~OoOoOoOo~**

Viktor stood up and held out his hand to his wife, "Mrs. Krum, may I have this dance?"

Hermione gave him her hand, "There is no music."

Viktor pulled her into the dance floor as music started in the background.

"What song is this?" Hermione questioned as Viktor pulled her close and started to sway.

"It's amazed, moya lyubov," Viktor spoke as he spun her around, "I heard this song vith Harry and it's perfect."

Hermione sighed in contentment and rested her head upon Viktor's shoulder whispering, "Az vi obicham mŭzha."

Hermione was content to stay in Viktor's arms for the rest of the night but Harry had gotten on the microphone and stated that it was time for the couple to dance with their respective parents.

Arthur cut in and whirled Hermione away, to give Viktor and his mum wide room as he danced circles around them.

Hermione giggled, not paying attention to the song or the flash of lights. After her dance with Arthur, Harry cut in before Viktor could as the rest of the family came out on the dance floor.

"Was today everything you dreamed of?" Harry questioned as they did a little jig.

"Oh it was beautiful, thank you for helping," Hermione spoke and leaned to kiss him on the cheek.

The dance was halfway over before George cut in with a, "May I have the rest of this dance?" and pulled Hermione away before anyone could object.

Hermione danced with each Weasley man, except Ron before she was finally given to her husband for a slow dance.

"I love my gift," she gushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head in his shoulder, "I want to get the process started tomorrow."

Viktor three back his head and laughed, "Obicham, it's Sunday - they are closed."

Turning pink in the cheeks Hermione looked around for Teodora. Seeing her dancing with the Weasley's children made her realize that she was going to be away for seven days.

"Viktor," she gasped pulling her body upright, "I can't be away from Teodora for seven days. What were we thinking?"

Viktor stopped dancing and stared into his wife's eyes, "I already took care of it. I didn't want to be away for longer than three days so we have tonight and on Wednesday my mama will floo our daughter to us."

"Oh, you think of everything. I love you Mr. Krum," Hermione kissed Viktor softly on the lips and wrapped her arms around him once again.

"Obicham Te Mrs. Krum," Viktor whispered in her ear.

"Excuse me papa and mama," Teodora tugged on their hands, "Can I sleep at James' house? then go to baba's house?"

Hermione scooped the girl up and answered, "If Ginny and Harry say it's okay then yes. Remember we will be gone for a few days but Baba has our floo if you need us."

"Okay mama, thank you," Teodora screeched out and ran away. She had just caught up to James when she spin around on her heels and ran back to her parents. "Obicham Te," she whispered into their legs and quickly ran off.

 **~OoOoOoOo~**

Hermione and Viktor said goodbyes to their friends and family before they went to their room.

"Vell," Viktor gruffly spoke carrying Hermione over the threshold, "Are you ready for forever?"

Hermione grinned, "With you? I'm ready for everything," she waved her hand to shut the door and pulled Viktor into a heated kiss.

 ** _FIN_**

 _Thank you to everyone who came with me on this journey. It means SO much that y'all have suck with this story until the end. There will be an epilogue uploaded, hopefully within the next two weeks. Big shout out to my Beta who gave me A LOT of encouraging words. Shout out to all the reviews, favorites and followers y'all made me super giddy. If any of you have any ideas for another Viktor and Hermione story please let me know. I love every one of you._


	18. epilogue

Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story

Beta thanks:

Robot From The Future

A/N: Brief mention of child abuse towards the end, not going into detail, just mentioned. Obicham is Bulgarian for love. Ages-Tedora was born in 2002, Rayna was born in 2005 and Josh was born in 2007.

thank you for all of your reviews! I sorry that I haven't replied back yet, my computer broke and it's hard to reply on my phone but I will be doing this now. Thank you for all of your suggestions. I will be using a spin off of silverwolfighter00 idea, I will be writing Hermione going to durmstrang but as a teacher not a student. I also will be using NTA123 suggestion and writing an arranged marriage.

 **~OoOoOoOo~**

13 years later

September 1, 2018

Hermione's voice rang out over the crowds of families standing on the platform, "Teodora!"

"Over here mum," Teodora's hand shot up in the air, three feet to Hermione's right.

Hermione walked over to her eldest daughter and felt a tiny pang in her chest. Teodora's black hair was painfully straight and reached her mid-back - she slightly resembled her father but looked more like her birth mother as she grew up. Teodora was in her last year of Hogwarts and had already accepted to be a healer's apprentice, something she had wanted to do since she was eleven years old. Standing next to Teodora Hermione quizzed her, "Where are your father and siblings? Do you have everything you need for school?"

Teodora laughed and wrapped her arms around her mum, "They went to go say hi to Harry and Ginny. Yes mum I have everything I need."

"Good," Hermione replied almost instinctively scanning the area for her other children, finally seeing Viktor holding one hand she turned to kiss her daughter one last time.

"I'll miss you little bird," Hermione whispered in her ear, squeezing her tight.

Teodora hugged her tightly and leaned back, wiping tears from her eyes,"You know I never properly thanked you for becoming our mum. You certainly didn't have to be."

Hermione shook her head, "Obicham all three of you thank me everyday with unspoken words. I am so proud of you, no matter where you go. Now hurry up in the train so you can sit with James."

"Mum," Teodora hissed as her father came behind her. Teodora gave her father a hug and quietly spoke to him as Hermione bent down to face her other children, "Is everything alright, little ones?"

Rayna, who had maroon colored hair and inquisitive brown eyes and was starting her fourth year, had became part of her family when the little girl was one. Hermione and Viktor had decided that around their one year anniversary they were ready for a second child and had travelled to Bulgaria to find a child in need. The moment that Hermione laid a hand on the little girl, her magic shifted and Hermione knew that she was going to be her mother. Teodora was thrilled to have another child to play with and vowed to teach her everything she knew. The two girls were still thick as thieves.

Rayna tilted her head to the side, "Yes mum. I was saying goodbye to Lily Luna, she is upset."

Hermione nodded sympathetically, "You can understand that. Maybe write her letters if you can," Hermione reached forward and pulled her youngest daughter in, "I will miss you little pumpkin."

Rayna kissed her mum quickly on the cheek, "You said you wouldn't call me that anymore!"

Hermione laughed, "That's why I whispered it into your ear, now go say goodbye to your father."

Hermione slightly shifted and turned toward her son, Josh. Josh had jet black hair but sea blue eyes. Harry was the reason they had even considered expanding their family again. Josh had come from an abusive home, that he had lived in until he was four. He had some underage magic that lashed out and done some serious damage to his birth family. Harry had Floo'd to the Krums vacation home and told Viktor that a little boy needed a temporary home for the next few days and they were the only people that he trusted with the child's welfare. Hermione hadn't even waited for Viktor to formulate a response before she jumped off the couch and ran down the hall, calling out for her mother in law and summoning her shoes. Hermione's heart broke for the little boy as he sat on a gigantic bed surrounded by ten adults who poked and prodded him without answering any of his questions. Hermione marched right up to his bedside and demanded they let him rest. Hermione also felt her magic shift then, just as she had with her two daughters, but had ignored the feeling as he might have had family that could care for him. Hermione took charge that day and made sure the little boy had understood everything that they needed to do and helped coax him to eat food and drink potions. Josh was enamored with Hermione after that display and only wanted to go home with her family. It took months for him to stop having regular nightmares and well over a year before he remembered that no one would hurt him.

Josh threw himself into his mother's arms, holding on for dear life, "Now my prince," Hermione soothed rubbing his back, "What has got you all worried?"

Josh buried his face into her neck, "What if no one likes me?"

"Oh love," Hermione sighed, "You are too special not to like."

"You have to say that, you're my mother," Josh's voice came out muffled.

Hermione giggled, "I really don't honey. Just remembered what we talked about, give it time. The other children are scared as well. Now chin up and give me that handsome smile."

Josh pushed away and gave her a half-hearted smile, "I love you mum. I'll miss you."

Hermione bit her lips to keep from tearing up, "I'll miss you too baby."

Viktor held out a hand to help Hermione up and said his private goodbyes to his son.

Viktor leaned against a column and pulled Hermione into his arms, "You alright obicham?"

Hermione whispered, "No. My babies are all gone this year."

"Well it's been, what seven years since we have had a vacation, just me and you. Why don't we go to the mountains? We can give the Headmistress our address just in case Josh needs us," Viktor said thoughtfully watched the train pull out of the station.

Waving one more time to her children who couldn't even see her any more, Hermione span around, tears streaming down her face and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck keeping her voice even, "That is a great idea Mr. Krum, let's go pack."

"Well Mrs. Krum let's get you home so I can take his dress off of you." Viktor huskily whispered and pulled her into for a searing kiss as they apparated away.


End file.
